Face the Shadows
by Noelwing
Summary: When the nephew of elf royalty is kidnapped by Malekith, The elves turn to Asgard for help. For Loki, the incident ignites long buried memories of the pain and anguish he suffered at the hands of the Dark Elf. Will Thor be able to help Loki confront his painful experiences and save the kidnapped elf child?
1. Chapter 1

Paste your document

Title: Face the Shadows

Author:Noelwing

Email: noelwing

Summary: When the nephew of elf royalty is kidnapped by Malekith, Frey goes to Asgard for help. The incident is very disturbing for Loki, as they ignite long buried memories of the pain and anguish he suffered at the hands of the Dark Elf. Thor is well aware of Loki's turmoil. Will he be able to help Loki confront his painful experiences and save the kidnapped elf child?

Warnings: Rated M for sexual content-Loki/Thor. This story contains rape, torture and Mpreg.

Author's notes: I have not posted slash fiction for a very long time but what can I say, my love of Thorki fic has inspired me to try my hand at M/M slash once more. I'm testing the waters, so to say, with this story. Hopefully, posting the first chapter or two will motivate me to keep writing. Please enjoy.

Prologue: Alfheim

The raging winds blew dark clouds that cloaked the palace of the elves in shadow and rain. Storms were nothing unusual in Alfheim but that made no difference to Vali. He was still adjusting to his new life here and the storm did nothing for his nerves.

The young elf had been living in the palace for a month now. His uncle, Prince Frey, had invited him to live at the palace so that he might school in the ways of magic. Vali dreamed of one day becoming a very powerful sorcerer. Every royal house of near every realm had at least one sorcerer in the family.

A particularly loud crash of thunder startled Vali from his thoughts. The boy sat up in bed and tried to calm his breathing. The storm was so loud and Vali feared he would not be able to sleep because of it.

Vali plunged back down on his pillows and pulled the quilt up to his chin. Tomorrow was an important day. He was to make a demonstration of his what he had learned in magic, so far. His audience would be none other than the heads of the magic academy themselves.

He was very excited to show all that he had learned but he needed sleep. For sometime he lay in his bed. Vali was only beginning to drift off when an uneasy sensation in his stomach roused him. There was nothing he could see yet he could feel he was not alone.

He sat up once again and tried to look around his room. The room was unnaturally dark and he was beginning to grow afraid.

A hand slapped over his mouth so fast and so hard that he heard his nose crack from the impact. He could feel blood begin to seep out of his nostrils and he panicked. His whole upper torso was locked in between two very powerful arms.

Those arms lifted him out of his bed and began to drag him away. Vali tried to struggle. He kicked his legs and tried to turn his body out of the vice like grip. In doing so, he was able to see the face of his assailant out of the corner of his right eye. It was a face he had never seen before but knew who it was.

Vali's heart froze to see the one white, one black sided and golden eyes of Malekith the accursed.

"Come with me young Vali," The dark elf's words were as cold as ice and chilled Vali's blood. "I will see to it that your talents are put to better use."

Vali wanted so much to scream, to fight back and escape. In the overwhelming darkness, he could do neither.

Loki's eyes snapped open and he gasped sharply. His body was covered in cold sweat and upon sitting up he felt an icy chill all around him. He wrapped his own arms around himself in an attempt to thaw away the phantom touch.

After several minutes, Loki calmed enough to think clearly. He got out of his bed and went to his magic altar. Immediately he lit two candles, one on each end of the table. Next he reached into a jar and pulled fourth a handful of salt. He sprinkled the salt so that it formed a circle around him in front of the altar.

The last step in creating the circle was lighting a stick on incense. The fragrance of dragon's blood began to waft up into the room. Loki inhaled deeply the scent and continued to do so for several minutes.

He sat cross legged in meditation position. Try as he might, the stage of meditation, a place where he might focus and find some peace, eluded him.

Something very terrible had happened this night. Loki's sorcerer sense told him that the deep unease he felt was only the beginning.

Chapter One: Unexpected Visitors

The palace of Asgard was in a quite the flurry this day. All around, nobles of the highest houses gathered within Odin's throne room. Friga, the queen, was standing in her respective spot next to the throne, but the All-Father had yet to make an appearance.

Also present, were the Warriors Three and the Lady Sif, the honor guards of the throne. All four were dressed in their ceremonial armors and stood proudly in their positions. Hogun, Fandral, and Volstagg, stood flanking the right side of the steps of the dais that lead to the throne. Sif stood on the opposite side with the queen.

Last to enter were Thor, the crown prince, and the Allfather himself. The crowds assembled quickly on either side of the grand throne room and bowed respectfully.

Odin approached the throne and warmly took the hand of his wife before taking a seat upon his golden throne. Thor spared his parents a smile, so touched he always was at how his mother and father proudly showed their love for each other for all of Asgard to see.

The crown prince took his spot at the right side of his father's throne. Like the future king he was, he took a moment to visually gauge the order of all things present. Everyone seemed to be in their correct spots, the honor guards looked as they should.

Everyone was present save one.

As if in tune with his son, Odin silently bade Thor to him. Thor bowed his head so that his father could whisper "Thor, where is Loki?"

"He must still be preparing. Shall I fetch him father?" Thor whispered so that only his father could hear him.

Odin was hesitant to answer. This was an odd occasion as it was. For decades there had been nothing but silence between the realm of Asgard and that of the elves. Yet now a group of elf nobles were requesting an audience, and a most urgent one, with the royal family of Asgard.

Protocol held that the elves be greeted and treated as honored guests. Therefore the tardiness of a royal family member, without sufficient reason, was unacceptable.

The tension increased by the ringing of a gong. The sound permeated the throne room to the darkest corner. The sound was quickly followed by a hush that fell heavily upon those in the room. The guests of Asgard had arrived at the palace and would be arriving at the throne room shortly.

"Father?" Thor prodded, still awaiting instruction.

Odin sighed. "If you wish. Please inform him that he need not attend if he truly wishes not to be here."

Thor nodded and headed off to the royal chambers. His haste showed in every step.

Loki breathed in and out deeply. The last piece of his attire to don was his beloved, two horned helm. It was given to him by his father when he officially came of age and he relished every moment he was able to wear it.

The helmet remained in his lap being clutched tightly by his nimble fingers. Putting it on meant that there was no longer anything to stand between him and his obligation to appear at court.

He had long dismissed his two attendants, insisting that he could finish dressing by himself. In truth, he had wanted time alone to collect the courage to be able to appear in the throne him.

His mind told him that it was his duty but in his heart, he wanted nothing more than to disappear. He wished to all the nine realms that something would come up, something important enough to legitimize his absence.

The light elves had not visited Asgard in many years. Now, suddenly, after all this time, Frey and his kin were breaking the silence and offering the olive branch, as it would seem.

Loki was only a lad and a budding sorcerer at the time the light elves last visited the realm of Asgard and they had not come because of politics. Loki's talents had caught the attention of the elf sorcerers. The ambassadors had told tales of Loki and his aptitude for sorcery. So much so, that the elves wished to see it for themselves.

With his family present, Loki demonstrated things like his ability to control water and other elements. For one so young and to have practically mastered an element as difficult as water was truly impressive.

The magic of the elves was long held in mystery and only known by a privileged few outsiders. When Loki was asked if he would like to study in the art of elf magic, he could hardly believe it.

It was like an invitation to everything he could possibly hope for and maybe more. If he was to train with the elves, not only would he be a student but an ambassador as well. He could very well end up being the link that would connect the two realms. The honor he would bring to the realm of Asgard for doing so would be tremendous. And he would make his father, Odin, so proud.

It took some convincing but Odin finally yielded and allowed Loki to go. It was difficult all around, as this was the first time Loki had left the realm and by himself.

Both his father and mother would have preferred that Loki be accompanied by a trusted guardian. Loki was only 16 at the time but he insisted that he was old enough to look after himself.

Though Thor was sad to see his little brother leave his side, he still chimed in on Loki's behalf. He supported Loki's want for independence believed in him to leave the realm on his own.

Furthermore, Frey, prince of the royal house of Alfheim, promised his would serve as Loki's host family. His sister, Queen Freya, swore that Loki would be well looked after. So, in the spirit of trust, Odin finally agreed to let Loki go.

Loki could not help the nostalgic smile as he remembered how his mother had openly cried at the Bifrost. She smothered him with hugs and repeated over and over how much she was going to miss her baby boy.

Loki appreciated her affection, but being an adolescent on his way to manhood, he could not help feeling a little embarrassed. When he embraced his father goodbye, he whispered into his ear "I am going to make you so proud, just you watch."

Odin kissed him on the forehead and said, "Trust me my son, you have already done so." The fatherly king could not help one last display of affection. He ruffled his fingers through his son's hair, completely disheveling the long, black locks.

Lat but not least was a hug goodbye from his older brother. Thor told Loki that he would miss him and that he hoped Loki would enjoy his time away from home. Loki responded by telling Thor to try and stay out of trouble. Thor made no promises.

It all seemed so perfect. There was no way Loki could have known that he was embarking on what would become the darkest time of his life.

The knock on the door echoed through room like a rumble of thunder in a stormy sky.

Loki's fingers clenched so tightly on his helmet that his knuckles turned white. He took a deep, steadying breath before acknowledging his visitor.

"Enter." Loki bid. He hastily wiped the sweat from his brow before the door opened.

Loki was right where Thor thought he would be. His younger brother sat upon a stool in front of his dresser. His emerald green cape flowed from his shoulders and onto the ground behind him. He looked to be in perfect order with the exception that he had not put his helmet on.

"Loki, our guests are almost here. Why have you not yet come to the throne room?"

Loki could not suppress the shudder that ran down his spine. From the moment he learned that the elves were to come to Asgard, he had been uneasy. His deepest instincts told him that the arrival of the elves and that strange dream he had had several nights ago was more than a coincidence.

"Brother?" Thor lightly placed his hand upon Loki's shoulder. He was relieved when Loki did not startle like he was afraid he would. However, Loki seemed deep in thought and appeared stressed.

Thor had been afraid of this. He well knew why Loki would be afraid to face this delegation. In his own heart, he would rather not have the elves here in Asgard at all. Ever since what happened to Loki, Thor had held a deep mistrust, if not hatred, for their race.

Years ago, Loki was handed into the care of the highest house of elf Nobility. Loki was supposed to have been protected. The elves had been trusted to care for him and they failed.

"Loki, I know why you are nervous. Father has asked me to tell you that you need not attend-"

"No!" Loki interjected sharply. Thor moved his hand from his brother's shoulder as though Loki's sudden action had burned him.

The second prince of Asgard rose to his feet and straightened himself proudly. Realization of his rash actions hit him just as quickly as they had come. "Forgive me," He said, dropping his gaze.

Thor waved it off. "You need not apologize, brother. I know this must be difficult for you."

Loki shook his head. "Nonsense, I merely lost track of the time is all."

Thor watched his brother don the two horned helm that marked him as the second prince of Asgard. Loki looked as intimidating as he did grand in his regal garb. Yet Thor still wondered if Loki were truly ready for this.

Loki situated his helmet upon his head and gave himself one last look in his mirror. Satisfied that he was presentable, he turned to his brother. "Come Thor, let us not keep our father waiting."

Loki walked past Thor before he could even voice his agreement. The two brothers walked shoulder to shoulder and briskly made their way to the throne room. Loki was very subdued. Even his air of mischievousness seemed absent.

Thor did not like it at all. Already, an impending sense of dread began to fill him. This was going to be a long night.

TBC: Please review

here...


	2. A Plea For Help

Paste your docum

Author:Noelwing

Email: noelwing

Summary: When the nephew of elf royalty is kidnapped by Malekith, Frey goes to Asgard for help. For Loki, the incident ignites long buried memories of the pain and anguish he suffered at the hands of the Dark Elf. Will Thor be able to help Loki confront his painful experiences and save the kidnapped elf child?

Warnings: Rated M for sexual content-Loki/Thor. This story contains rape, torture and Mpreg.

Author's notes: I would like to thank those who have either left reviews or those who added themselves as followers. I appreciate the support with the gladdest of hearts.

Chapter two: A Plea for Help

The head of the visiting party of Alfheim was none other than the Lord Frey himself. He was brother to the Queen, his sister Freya. As such, they received a greeting fit to their status. But the elf lord had no time for formalities.

Indeed, Thor had never seen a greeting ceremony go by so fast. Before anyone knew it, Odin, the two princes and their elfin guest were in the King's private sitting room getting down to business.

"Odin, I mean no disrespect by shirking the formalities but I come on a most dyer errand. Malekith has struck once more. This time he has taken my own nephew, Vali."

Frey clenched his fist and was not surprised by the disgust and anger that burned in the eyes of his royal hosts. His family really did not want him to Ask Asgard for their help. In his heart, Frey knew he really had no right to ask anything of them. But for his nephew, Frey would leave no resource un-enquired.

Loki inhaled deeply. He had not heard that name in many years but its affect on him had lost none of its potency. Loki felt his blood chill and his heart thud in his chest.

Loki was silent and still while Frey divulged the details of the night his nephew, a lad by the name of Vali, had been kidnapped. Vali was the son of Frey's youngest brother and only just into his adolescent years. Like Loki had once been, Vali was also a budding sorcerer and acknowledged for his potential.

With every detail, Frey's voice faded away from Loki. The world moved backwards and Loki watched as the past came back blocking out reality with its dreadful shadow.

Loki finished running the brush through his long raven tresses and tied them in a loose pony tail for the night. This night marked his first month as a guest student in the realm of the elves.

He was doing well in his studies, excelling in some subjects even. His hosts were excited to teach him just as he was to learn. Word was spreading of the talented Asgardian prince and of his great potential.

Loki could not help the pride he felt. He came here to learn but had no idea that he would garner this kind of notoriety. He wondered if this was how Thor felt. His older brother was praised for his battle talent, strength and how all of it would help him be a great ruler some day.

But Thor was not here and Alfheim was not like Asgard. Here, traits such as intellect and studiousness, all things in which Loki delighted, were prized above weaponry and battle prowess. Here in Alfheim, Loki felt like he belonged and without Thor's shadow in his way, Loki shined brighter then he ever thought he could.

As true as that was, he still missed his family dearly. Just thinking about Thor made Loki miss him more. He sighed for he could already tell this was going to be a night that homesickness would haunt him.

He settled into bed leaving only one candle burning on the night stand. Loki opened up a book he selected for the night. It was a tome of poetry and folklore of Asgard, one of Loki's favorites. His mother has given it to him so that he might carry a little bit of home with him.

He opened the book to one of his favorite stories. It was about a god that used his wit and talent as a trickster to save a child from a giant. He was in the middle of that story when a single tear made its way down his face.

His father used to read this story to him and it was too easy to hear Odin's voice reading the words and not his own. Loki gave up and put the book on the nightstand. Maybe in the morning he would write another letter to send to his family. Perhaps that would make him feel better?

A flash of green light appeared, suddenly, in his window. Loki, thinking it a mere garden pixie, ignored the light. By the time the light flashed a third time, Loki had had enough. It had to be one of the other pupils he studied with playing a prank or something.

Happy of the distraction, Loki got out of bed and went over his patio door. The patio door was glass; arch shaped with a point at the top and had an elaborate vine pattern going all over it. A bundle of the vines formed the handle which Loki grabbed and used to push the door open.

The door led to the garden pavilion behind the academy. In the garden grew many plants and herbs all used for the making of useful things like incense, medicine and ingredients for spells and potions.

The elfin moon was also full this night and the garden flowers sparkled in its light. This also allowed Loki to follow the floating orb of green light without colliding with any obstacles.

The orb would come so close, hovering in front of Loki's face for a second and then dash away before Loki could touch it.

"Tyr, is that you?" Loki called out softly but firmly. He did not want to wake anyone else up and get scolded for being out in the garden at night and unattended. Loki knew the rules but Tyr, an elf student, was always doing things like sneaking out to play tricks. It was an invitation to mischief and Loki could not resist.

The orb had led Loki beyond the garden and into the woods on edge of the academy. Loki's instincts told him to give up and return to his room.

"Tyr, if you are responsible for this I can tell you, this is not one of your more brilliant ideas." The teen said haughtily.

The orb blinked and floated to the ground. Not being able to resist, Loki strode over and stamped on the orb with his foot. The orb vanished in a fleeting little green cloud and nothing else.

Loki snorted. "Honestly Tyr, how foolish are you. I'm going back to bed." Loki waved his hand and turned to head back to his room.

Loki gasped out loud. The gardens, the academy, everything he was familiar with was no where to be seen.

"Alright Tyr, I take it back." Loki whispered nervously into the cold air of the night.

The sound of feet treading on the grass caused Loki to turn around suddenly. Behind him was tall figure in a dark cloak. Who ever this person was, it definitely was not Tyr.

"Loki, Prince of Asgard." It was not a question, the figure before him knew exactly who he was.

Loki felt a deep, cold chill overtake him. He knew right away that this person before him was casting some kind of spell upon him. Loki had never felt such magic and fear took root in his heart. He was not strong enough to fight this magic.

The spell held Loki fast to where he stood, frozen and silent. The figure approached him, removing the hood of his cloak. The black fabric fell away to reveal a face that would forever be burned into Loki's memory.

"Loki, I am Malekith. I am high sorcerer to the dark elves."

Loki could do nothing as the accursed dark elf reached for him. He could hear his heart pounding like a hammer against cloth. The touch of the elf's cold hands on Loki's shoulders was almost like a burning sensation.

His face was fierce and frightening to look upon. His eyes were bright yellow and radiated malice and cruel intent. Each eye contrasted grotesquely with the white and black side of the demon elf's face.

"Come Loki. Let me take you where your potential will be better served."

Every fiber in Loki's body wanted to run from the demon elf. But the magic holding him was too strong and it swallowed him whole.

Thor kept stealing glances at his younger brother and he could tell that Frey's tale disturbed Loki a great deal.

Loki's eyes, normally so still and contained, were trembling with unwanted memories. Even with his helmet on, Thor could see that Loki was becoming quite pale.

Thor began to wish he had been more insistent when telling Loki he did not have to come. Though, Thor was positive that would have done no good.

"My sorcerers have scoured the grounds with their magic but have found no trace of my nephew. Nor have they found any evidence of how Malekith was able to penetrate the grounds in the first place."

The elf's last words were spoken with an air of bitter defeat. This was an enemy the light elves had battled with for many decades. Try as they might, try as they have, Malekith always managed to rise again and strike back in the most vile of ways.

"How long has the lad been missing?" Odin asked at first opportunity.

Frey straightened and answered. "As of now three nights and a day. We have done all that we can and still work with what we have but alas, we can find nothing."

Loki stood passively as he listened to the elf lord. What had happened to Vali and the way in which he was taken was so similar to what had happened to him all those years ago. The dream Loki had had was exactly three nights and one day since.

Frey's tale simply confirmed what Loki feared. Loki's magic had somehow, linked him to Vali and shown him the boy's misfortune. Loki was a master of magic and knew that while such powers and elements could be commanded and called upon, magic had a will of its own.

The magic force, its deep will, was trying to tell him something. And Loki was afraid. The Pandora's Box was opened and he knew not how to escape the demons that were being released upon him.

"I beg of you, Majesty Odin. Any assistance you have I beg use of it to find my nephew." Then Frey did something no one expected. He turned his pleading gaze to Loki.

"Prince Loki, you were once a prisoner of Malekith. You should know better than any-"

Odin snapped up from his seat. "How dare you address my son blatantly?" The Allfather's voice boomed through the reception room. Thor stepped to his father's side feeling equally angered by Frey's disrespect.

Loki merely raised his hand in a gesture of placation. Thor crossed his arms over his chest. He anticipated what Loki would do with baited breath. Odin too, stood down, awaiting his son's action.

"I have heard all that you have said Frey. It would seem that once again, you have allowed the serpent to gain access to the rabbit hole." Loki's tone was cutting and void of any sympathy.

Frey looked wounded. "Loki, no apology can ever be enough for how my house failed you all those years ago. But surely you would not wish another to suffer the same as you once did. Not if you can help."

"I fail to see how I can be of any assistance." Loki was becoming tense. Thor hated to see the characteristic cool Loki was known for begin to tremble.

"Anything, even the slightest detail of where you were held; what you saw or heard could be of the greatest help." Frey persisted.

Loki's face, normally a definition of composure and dignity, contorted into a mask of frozen anger and oppressed grief. "You wish me to tell you of the tortures that monster inflicted upon me? You want know the despair in feeling that there no escape? Because that is all I remember my Lord."

Loki left the room and those remaining could feel the cold stillness in his wake. Thor felt his heart bleed for Loki and fill with resentment for Frey. This was something the entire family wished to put behind them. For Thor, the elf's presence alone dredged up bad memories. He could only imagine how this must be affecting Loki.

Frey's heart quaked as the only hope of finding his nephew turned his back and walked out of the room. He quickly turned back to Odin.

"Your majesty," He pleaded. "Surely you are not just going to let it end like this?"

Odin's hands clenched into fists. This was a matter that affected his family more than the elf could ever know. Yet, as a father, he could sympathize with what Frey was feeling. Still, he had own family to protect.

"You heard my son Frey. Loki has no wish to assist you and I not will make him if that is what he wishes.

"That however, does not mean that I will not help you. I offer to you the use of Heimdall, the guardian of my realm, and his all seeing eyes."

Frey accepted the offer and reluctantly bowed his head and left the room. Odin sighed and relaxed back into his seat. Thor stepped forward. Father looked up while son looked down and their gazes met perfectly.

"I never thought to deal with this ever again." Thor spoke softly and honestly.

"I as well, my son. My heart goes out to Frey and his family but if Loki feels he has nothing to offer then there is nothing else to be said on the matter."

Odin needn't say more. Thor believed his father but was smart enough to know this was hardly the end of it. He immediately left to seek Loki and see to him.

The king remained behind. Already, Odin could feel the old wounds reopening and the bitter sting of feelings long passed. In his kingly heart, he felt the ache for his son Loki who would have to suffer more than anyone and all over again.

TBC: Please review

ent here...


	3. Captive

Paste your document here...

Title: Face the Shadows

Author:Noelwing

Email: noelwing

Summary: When the nephew of elf royalty is kidnapped by Malekith, Frey goes to Asgard for help. For Loki, the incident ignites long buried memories of the pain and anguish he suffered at the hands of the Dark Elf. Will Thor be able to help Loki confront his painful experiences and save the kidnapped elf child?

Warnings: Rated M for sexual content-Loki/Thor. This story contains rape, torture and Mpreg.

Author's notes: Once more, I would like to thank all those who have taken the time to read and review. Please enjoy this next chapter.

Chapter three: Captive

The men guarding the corridor to Loki's wing of the royal family quarters, shuffled nervously as the prince strode past. He was not usually casual with the palace staff, preferring a more formal and conservative repute unlike Thor who was warm and open. What was unusual to the guards was the cold air that Loki carried with him as he walked by. No words were needed to convey that something was very wrong.

Loki paid no heed to the eyes of the guards staring after him. He was sorry for the discomfort he caused them but was glad of their silence. All he wanted was to return to the sanctuary of his chambers uninterrupted.

Once inside his chambers, Loki locked his doors and drew the drapes shut. His space became dim save for the light of a few candles and the fire burning in a pit in the center of the room. Also in the atmosphere was the scent of sandalwood incense floating in the air.

The low light, the scent of the incense and that soft embrace of its fragrance set a mood that Loki, normally, would find quite soothing. He had designed this room as a place to center his magic making this room his in a way that his alone.

His sanctuary did little for him. His outburst in the private greeting chamber left his body shaking and spirit jarred. He felt his knees weakening and his breathing bordered on hyperventilation. He had to lie down.

He rested with his upper body propped up against the pillows, his legs stretched out and his hands folded across his stomach. He began to sweat as he felt the bad memories creeping in on him. They came like cruel shadows that rejoiced in their conquest of land in the sad, retreating light of a setting sun.

"No…don't think." He told himself repeatedly. It did not help. Seeing Frey and unleashing the long repressed anger he held towards the elf had destroyed the barrier in his mind. Now the memories were free, like water out of a flood gate. It was as unstoppable as it was destructive.

The leather smell of the sack invaded his nostrils with every breath. His hands were tied behind his back with cruel bindings of make unknown to him. He made several attempts to shake his head, trying to free himself from the sack. The actions only nauseated him.

He was lying on, what felt like and earthen floor; cold and dusty. He could feel dirt and rocks digging into the side on which he lay. Questions began swimming through his dizzy mind: where was he? How long had he been here and who had brought him hear?

No sooner did he have a grip on his thoughts did he here the sound of a door being shoved opened and slamming into a wall. The crash of metal against rock sounded loudly in Loki's ears. It was followed by the thuds of heavy footsteps shuffling into the room.

"Who are you?" Loki demanded. He doubted that they, whoever they were, could even hear him. From within the sack, his own words sounded like a jumbled mess. He was caught in the tight grip of two pairs of hands, one on each of his upper arms and lifted up.

His hands were cut free of the bindings but his arms were still held securely. Just as quickly, he was being carried off.

The roughness in which he was being carried frightened him. He tried several times to dig his heels into the ground but was only rewarded with more shoving.

The hands practically carried him to some place unknown. Loki could not suppress his shiver. Whoever had masterminded his kidnapping, Loki was sure that was to who he was being dragged to.

After feeling a few turns and one or two stumbles, Loki was brought to a stop. The hands lifted him and then shoved him into a chair of some kind. His back collided with the back of the chair knocking the breath from his lungs. He weakly cried out.

"Silence," Said a rough, deep voice before its owner struck Loki across the face. Again, Loki couldn't suppress his cry. Loki had never been struck by anyone before, not even by his own father. Odin was strict and could be harsh with words but never had he struck one of his children. He would never do that.

The leather sack was pulled off his head and Loki squinted against the light that permeated his vision. That and the vertigo brought on by being unable to see made him feel dizzy, even nauseous. It would be several minutes of blinking and deep breaths before Loki regained enough of his senses to observe his surroundings.

The room was actually a cave. Loki had suspected as much but the confirmation only added to his distress. Loki disliked small places and being underground would make any attempt of rescue or escape for that matter complicated if not impossible.

Every nook and cranny was filled with beeswax candles. The light these little clusters provided was aided by several braziers whose fire provided the heat the candles could not.

He looked to his left and then his right. His vision was still fuzzy but he was able to observe the two people who had brought him hear. They were men; possibly rogue Asgardians. Whoever they were, it was most likely that they were just hired muscle. Their unkempt, burley appearances matched the brutality that has already shown him.

Loki could be certain they were capable of far much more. He had little time to observe them further. His attention was finally being called.

"Prince Loki," The boy shut his eyes at hearing this voice. He still had not seen his kidnapper's face but knew his voice. Loki had to force himself to look.

In front of him, sitting behind a black desk (made of stone or finely polished wood, Loki could not tell) was a person who embodied a nightmare of every definition. He had the body of an elf but he was far from it. Elves were fair beings whose eyes carried the light of the first born stars and whose souls were pools of deep memory.

This elf possessed no such fair qualities. He was of dark elf making but even dark elves had their virtues. Dark elves were known for their cunning and fierce strength. This elf was withered, decrepit even. His white hair looked brittle and his skin wrinkled and sallow. One side of his face was colored black while the other white: like he had tried to embrace both kindreds and instead had become a perversion of the species.

"I would like to welcome you to my home and," The accursed host stood and looked at Loki with piercing gold eyes. "What is to be your new home." He said with malicious pride. "I am Malekith and I want to make you my surrogate son."

Loki gasped at this. He wanted to cry out that Asgard was his home and he wanted to go back there. Odin was his father, Thor and Friga were his family. But Loki remained silent.

Surely Heimdall knew of what had happened to him. That meant that his father, Odin would be coming to rescue him. Loki believed that but he was not so senseless to be unable to examine the facts.

This Malekith knew who Loki was. He knew he was a prince of Asgard and surely must have known that his disappearance would not go unnoticed. Only a complete fool would act so insanely.

Malekith however, did not strike Loki as a fool.

Malekith's lips pulled back into a sinister smile. "What a clever boy you are. You know that my success in kidnapping you is testament to my power.

"I know that you are hoping that rescue is on its way to you. I ask you though; do you really think I would have even attempted to kidnap you if I did not possess the power to hold you?"

Loki chewed his bottom lip. The beads of sweat gathering on his brow felt more like pebbles waiting to roll down his forehead. Already he had tried to summon his own magic but failed. No pondering was needed for he could feel his magic being suppressed.

Malekith had ensured, at the very least, that Loki would not be able to save himself with his own magic.

"Why have you taken me?" His voice sounded so harsh coming from his dry throat.

Malekith came behind the desk to stand just in front of Loki. His black velvet robes seemed more like a living shadow cloaking the form of its wearer.

"The use of magic is a very special gift. With the right guidance it can be a formidable tool. Yet the majority of those who dwell in the nine realms still continue to underestimate the power of sorcery. Brawn and brainlessness are still upheld by the ignoramuses that rule. I intend to change that."

"I fail to see how that involves me." Loki spoke stronger this time and with irritation. His brashness cost him dearly. The guard standing to his right slammed his fist into the side of Loki's face.

The boy cried out. Before he cold register what had happened and the pain set in. It felt like tiny needles burning there way into his cheek and tears of shock welled in his eyes. He cradled his wounded face with his hands and tried not to cry.

"Fine, I will cut to the chase. I intend to bring about a new era where sorcerers and magic reign. But for that I will need followers, people whose magical gifts can aid me in my endeavor.

"I have observed you for some time and I tell you that your potential is far greater than you think. Nay, far greater than what the academy masters will let you think. I want to take you in, teach you and help you realize your true purpose."

'You're insane' Loki thought. He dared not speak lest he earn himself another strike.

Malekith demanded that Loki look at him. The boy did as he was bidden though he really did not want to.

"So Loki, what say you? Will you cast off the idiocies of a decrepit universe and join me? Will you be an architect to my grand designs?"

Loki recoiled. "Wake up," He said. "Wake up, wake up."

Malekith pulled back and sighed. "I have made my decision Loki. I will have your talents in my arsenal and I am prepared to do what ever I must to turn you.

"I suggest you make the right choice of joining me and spare yourself the torment in store should you decide otherwise."

Loki grew colder with every word Malekith spoke. He wanted to be brave and not show his fear. He found himself wishing he had the power of his brother Thor. Thor would not let himself be spoken to this way. Thor would be able to fight his way out of this.

Loki did not have his brother's strength. He had always relied on his magic. Now, Loki did not even have that.

Malekith pressed Loki with the choice once more. Like before, Loki recoiled and spoke the only words on his mind. "Father, please hurry."

Malekith gritted his teeth and nodded to the two men.

Those same hands that had so roughly dragged him into this chamber grabbed him once more. Again, Loki was being dragged through a network of dimly lit tunnels. Malekith led the way the entire time.

They came to a stop in front of an ominous looking metal door. Malekith waved his hand and the door swung open, the screeching sound of metal hinges sounded like tortured screams in Loki's ears.

"Perhaps you need some convincing." Malekith said as he stepped aside and allowed his two cohorts to drag Loki into the chamber beyond the door.

Loki did not want to know what was in the room. He dug his heels into the soft earth of the cave floor and resisted the two men holding him. His efforts were so easily defeated he may as well have not even tried.

The two men lifted him into the air and carried him into the chamber. Loki did not want to see but he was too frightened to shut his eyes. This chamber had been carved out of the cave into a long and wide rectangular shaped room with an arched ceiling.

The room was lit by large sconces with burning fires in the metal bowls they held. Along the two walls that made up the sides were arched alcoves; about three on each side. The alcoves were filled with devices that Loki had never seen but could guess their purpose.

He accepted with his mind what he already knew in his sinking heart as to the purpose of this room; it was torture chamber. The devices in the alcoves resembled things such a tongs, pliers and various cutting tools of different shapes and sizes.

These tools bore no semblance like the benign domestic tools they had been corrupted from. They looked vicious, distorted and evil. The back wall also sported a collection of grotesque instruments.

Chains dangled from hooks and bangles on that wall. Some chains ended with shackles of iron or other cold metals. Iron rods were mounted on the wall in between clusters of chains. These rods were pointed at the ends and charred black. The kind of black metal obtains from prolonged exposure to open flame.

Completing the grim collection were whips of different lengths and materials. Some were simple, leather cords while others were tipped with evil looking metal spikes or razors.

The last object in the room was a table made of thick, wood beams held together by huge, cold looking metal bolts. Loki was shoved towards that table and he resisted by struggling against the hands that held him and attempting to kick.

Fed up with his resistance, the two men flung Loki at the table, his mid section colliding with its edge followed by his head being slammed onto its rough surface. The pain spread down Loki's spine and traveled through his limbs and to his finger tips.

It felt like a cold chill followed by the piercing sensation of needles. Loki was only vaguely aware of the men laying him on the table on his back and pulling his arms over his head. His wrists and ankles were placed into shackles; the clicking of their locks echoed in Loki's ears long after.

Malekith came to stand on Loki's right. He placed his hands on the table and leaned down. Loki's eyes were shut but he could feel the ever imposing presence of the dark elf. His tossed his head from side to side and whimpered pathetically.

"My offer still stands. I leave you to rest here and think about it."

Loki sobbed and turned his head away. Malekith and the two others left the room shutting the metal door behind them.

The "boom" of the slamming door echoed in the cavernous place for what felt like hours. Once it had subsided, Loki was left with only the crackling of tiny flames, the occasional clinking of settling chains and the sounds of own weak sobs to listen to.

He tested the strength of the shackles that held him. He tugged at the ones holding his wrists and made several attempts to try and pull his hands through the shackles. They were too strong and too tight around his wrists.

Loki gave up struggling. He was too frightened to think and cried out his frustration. "Father, please come find me." He wondered if even the darkness could here his desperate plea.

Loki cried out. His head felt heavy, his mind unsure of what was real and what had been the nightmare.

He was in his bed but had no idea how long he had been there. The smell of incense and the familiar surroundings of his chambers helped to calm him and pull him further away from his nightmare. Only, what he had seen in his sleep was not a nightmare, it was a memory.

_Surely you would not wish another to suffer the same as you. Not if you can help _

Frey's words echoed in his mind. Of course he did not want someone to ever have to go through what he did. But how dare the elf lord use the experience as leverage to force him to help?

Loki's rage rolled over him like a wave but receded just as quickly and calmly. He knew Frey and deep down he respected the elf lord. Frey was probably desperate and truly did not wish to guilt Loki into helping.

Still, the damage had been done and Loki Frey even realized it.

Loki found himself slipping into state of calmness brought on by fatigue and endorphins. It was a state where the entire world faded out and he welcomed it gladly.

The question of whether or not he could help Vali lingered in the back of his mind. In this state though, Loki wondered if it was Frey's voice echoing or if it was the voice of his magic. He soon became too numb to be able to determine the source.

TBC: Please review J


	4. Still

Paste your document here..

Title: Face the Shadows

Author:Noelwing

Email: noelwing

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of the Marvel universe.

Summary: When the nephew of elf royalty is kidnapped by Malekith, Frey goes to Asgard for help. For Loki, the incident ignites long buried memories of the pain and anguish he suffered at the hands of the Dark Elf. Will Thor be able to help Loki confront his painful experiences and save the kidnapped elf child?

Warnings: Rated M for sexual content-Loki/Thor. This story contains rape, torture and 's Notes: I apologize for the delay in getting this chapter posted. I have been vacationing in California and then had some projects to work on. This chapter I started writing as an opening only but it just took on a life of its own. It was also an opportunity to set up Sif as a close friend and even sister to Thor. I would also like to thank wbss21 for all the wonderful reviews. It means so much to me and I thank you kindly.

Chapter Four: Still

The night came and went leaving Thor without much rest. As soon as the first rays of dawn broke, Thor rose, dressed and headed out. He could wait no longer, he had to see Loki. He prayed that he would not cross paths with his mother or father as they would surely divert from his course. Thankfully, he had encountered no one thus far as he walked the halls of the Royal wing.

He was very close to Loki's chambers by now and he was becoming anxious as to what might happen once he got there. He wanted to come immediately after that disastrous meeting with the elf lord. Odin, knowing Thor perfectly well, asked that he give Loki sometime to collect himself.

Odin was right, of course, and Thor reluctantly obliged. The events of the evening haunted him greatly. He spent most of the night in his chambers watching the doors, foolishly hoping Loki drop in for a visit like nothing was wrong.

When Thor arrived at the door of his brother's chambers, he paused. 'Maybe I should wait a little longer' he thought. What if Loki was still upset and wished not to be disturbed?

Thor finally decided that he really could not wait any longer. If he had to beg a thousand pardons for coming uninvited than so be it. It was worth it to him to check on Loki and maybe gain some peace of mind.

Foregoing knocking, Thor pushed open the doors and entered. "Loki, it is I, Thor." He said upon crossing the threshold.

The rooms were dark and felt stagnant. Absent was the strange atmosphere of mysterious magic that normally filled the sorcerer's chambers.

"Loki, are you here?" He said following up his first announcement. Thor still received no answer and he was beginning to feel troubled. Thor decided to take look inside the Loki's bedroom; perhaps he was still asleep. Or so Thor dearly wished.

Loki's bedroom was atypical in design. It was actually more of an indoor patio (the actual bedchamber Loki utilized as his own personal library) that Loki had converted into a sleeping area.

Thor pushed aside the heavy, green velvet drapes that served as the door and entered the room. It was circular in shape with an arched door that led to his balcony opposite the portal Thor had just entered.

The patio drapes were open and the light of the morning was allowed to come in. Even so, it was still very dim.

Thor's eyes went to the bed first. Like the room, the mattress was also circular in shape with blankets and pillows piled all over it. The mattress took up most of the space leaving only a small walkway around the circumference of the bed.

To his great relief Loki was there, lying in the center of the bed. For one moment, Thor felt the relief rushing through him. Then Thor looked again; something was not right.

First of all, Loki was still dressed in his ceremonial garb, green cloak and all. His upper torso leaned up against a large pile of pillows and his head was turned away toward the opposite wall where the balcony entrance was.

The drapes were open and it looked almost as though Loki simply watched the sun come up. But Thor did not give into wishful thinking. Loki was not asleep but neither was he awake. Thor sighed, he had been afraid of this.

Thor entered the room, got on the bed and scooted next to Loki. Ever so carefully, he reached out with his hands and pulled Loki's face to him. Loki's face was grave and ashen in color. His eyes were open but glazed and unfocused. On his cheeks Thor could see the tracks of tears, long dried.

Thor pulled Loki into his arms and rocked him, gently. It disturbed him greatly to see Loki like this. It had been several years (to Thor's knowledge) since Loki had had one of these spells.

Loki would just fall completely still and oblivious to the world. There was no rhyme or reason to this behavior and Loki would languish in these spells for hours at a time. Attempts to wake him often failed and Loki's family would have to wait for him to come out on his own.

It was something that not even the family physicians had been able to explain. And though Thor had seen Loki in this state before, he was never any less disturbed.

"Why do you do this?' Thor whispered into Loki's ear though he knew his brother would not hear him. "Why do you shut me out when you know I love you so much." Thor put his arms around Loki and rested against the pillows.

He held Loki tighter to him. Before his experiences with Malekith, Loki never did anything like this. It was only after his return to Asgard that he would have these spells. Thor guessed that it was a way of coping with the terrible memories of the experience and everything after.

Seeing as he was still dressed, Thor figured that Loki probably slipped into this state sometime last night. Though, he really could no be sure how long Loki had been like this. And there was no way to determine how much longer Loki would continue on this way.

It hurt to see Loki this way, so withdrawn and vulnerable. Thor would have liked to have stayed by Loki's side but decided against it. He knew that if he were Loki, he probably would not want to be seen like this.

Reluctantly, Thor positioned Loki on the pillows so that he would be more comfortable.

He could not resist one last bestowment of affection. He gently caressed the left side of Loki's face (inwardly flinching at how clammy it felt), dipped his head and kissed Loki on his forehead.

"Come back to me soon." He whispered softly before covering Loki with a quilt and getting off the bed and leaving.

Sif waited anxiously outside the entrance to the royal chambers. She had not seen Thor or Loki since the night before. It would not be unusual save for what happened with the visiting elves. She and the Warriors Three had been dismissed upon Frey's request for privacy.

The four of them knew, given the Royal family's history i.e. Loki's history with the elves, that this visit was cause for concern. They had all gathered in the morning for their usual weapons practice but knew something was wrong when Thor had not joined them.

They were all of course, very worried because by now, they were aware that the meeting with the elves had not gone well. They were eager to know how Loki was doing. So, as always, the three male warriors elected Sif to seek answers.

Sif had merely rolled her eyes and wondered why she was always the one to have to do these things.

Thor exited the royal wing of palace and entered the common corridors. He was not at all surprised to see Sif there, apparently waiting for him. He smiled at her warmly.

"Hello Thor," She greeted him softly. Thor gently indicated for her to walk with him and the two of them set off but with no particular destination.

The two eventually made there way to the Queen's private gardens. They took a seat on a stone bench next to a circular shaped lily pond. The pond housed Friga's prized collection of Lotus flowers-a species not native to Asgard. They were one of the many foreign species the Queen had collected over the centuries.

Thor filled Sif in on all the details; the return of Malekith, the kidnapped Vali and Loki's sour reaction to all of it. All the while Sif listened quietly.

Thor looked especially beside himself as he began to talk about Loki. Growing up, she had never had any siblings and therefore, she could only imagine what Thor must be going through to have to see his brother suffer so.

"I have just come from Loki's chambers. I had hoped to find him there and I did, but…"

"He has gone _still_, hasn't he?" Sif said forlornly.

Thor nodded. He explained that Loki only became that way when something really upset him. He had been afraid that the presence of the elves would do just that but hoped otherwise.

Sif in fact, was the one to actually name the state Loki would fall into. Being 'still' she called it. Sif herself had had the unfortunate experience of seeing Loki once in such a way.

It was years ago and Loki was in his early twenties. She accepted Loki as a friend yet still knew little of the enigmatic second prince. She did know of his aptitude for sorcery and that he was on his way to becoming a master of the craft.

She was in this very garden when she spied Loki sitting under the apple tree in the center. At first she had thought Loki in meditation but something did not look right.

Loki's eyes were open but he did not respond to her greetings. Upon getting closer she noticed the tears on his face. When she asked what was wrong he did not answer. He was so quiet and so _still. _

Her insides curled at how disturbing it was to see someone so shut down. His breathing was so soft and shallow that it was near undetectable. His eyes were open, the occasional tear pooling upon the dark lashes, before rolling over onto his cheek.

She hated to leave Loki behind in such a vulnerable state but she had to find Thor. She found him in the training courts just as she thought she would and told him that Loki needed him.

That was all the prompting the affectionate, older brother needed. He bid Sif to guide him and the two soon found themselves by Loki's side in the garden.

Thor knelt down next to Loki while Sif stood back and watched. "Sif, do you have any idea how long he has been like this?" Thor asked.

She shook her head. "I just found him like this. I tried to talk to him but he would not answer. He is only still-"

Sif watched as Thor interacted with Loki, trying to wake him from whatever state he was in. Thor, normally so loud and boisterous, was now soft and comforting. It was certainly a side of the warrior prince Sif had not yet seen before.

Thor cupped Loki's face with his hands and turned it towards him. "Loki, look at me." He bid softly.

"Loki? Loki, brother can you hear me?" Thor shook Loki, ever so slightly, between words.

Sif watched and waited with baited breath. Then, finally, Loki blessedly blinked his eyes. Tears fell from those emerald orbs and Loki allowed Thor to cradle his face with those strong hands.

It was then that Sif heard Loki whisper something that, at the time, completely baffled her.

"Am I…" Loki whispered. "Am I really your brother?"

Thor did not acknowledge the strange question. He was only happy that Loki was responding to him at all. Thor then pressed his forehead to Loki's and whispered words of comfort to him.

Later, after Thor had taken Loki back to his chambers and left him to rest, he sought out Sif to thank her for her aid.

Sif had been happy to have helped but asked if Thor would tell her what had happened to Loki. Such thing was not normal for anyone.

At the time, Thor and Sif were not the close friends that they were now. Thus, Thor had only told her that Loki, going through the trials of a sorcerer, was under a great deal of stress. When things became too much for him, he would sometimes slip away into the state she had just witnessed.

She always wondered though about Loki's strange question. She just never asked about it.

"This is the first time in years that I have seen Loki become still. I suppose I had become foolish enough to think that maybe he was finally beyond it."

Thor's words brought her back into the present. "The news from Frey must have brought back so many terrible memories for Loki."

Thor entwined his fingers together and pressed them to his forehead. "It has brought back terrible memories for us all Sif. What Malekith did to Loki affected my entire family more then I can ever tell you."

The time during when Loki was missing had been trying enough. However, it was the series of events that followed Loki's return that truly put Thor's family, and its ties, to the test. Possibly the greatest test it would ever have.

"So what now?" Sif asked after several moments of silence.

Thor raised his face to her and shook his head. "I'm afraid I really do not know. As a warrior of realms I cannot just stand by knowing there is someone who needs help.

"I sympathize with Vali's family. I know what it is like to be missing someone and the agony of not knowing there fate. Yet, it's my own family I want to protect. I want to help Loki and stand by him and what ever choice he makes."

She placed her hand on his arm. "Well then," She spoke encouragingly. "I think you have already taken your first step. Now you must wait for Loki to take his."

Thor returned the gesture of his sister in arms.

TBC Please review J

.


	5. Curse

Paste your document here...

Title: Face the Shadows

Author:Noelwing

Email: noelwing

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of the Marvel universe.

Summary: When the nephew of elf royalty is kidnapped by Malekith, Frey goes to Asgard for help. For Loki, the incident ignites long buried memories of the pain and anguish he suffered at the hands of the Dark Elf. Will Thor be able to help Loki confront his painful experiences and save the kidnapped elf child?

Warnings: Rated M for sexual content-Loki/Thor. This story contains rape, torture and Mpreg

Chapter 5: Curse

The indigo hue of the iridescent sky told Loki that evening was drawing near. The twilight of the day giving way to night was usually Loki's favorite time of his waking hours. He enjoyed watching the sun surrender his place in the sky for the enigmatic moon and her countless stars.

He watched those very events unfold but he took in none of it. Loki had been in his chambers all day. He had awakened sometime around noon but not from sleep. He realized with a plummeting feeling in his stomach that he had gone 'still'.

It was the only explanation he had for the passing of so much time unaccounted for. He was not too dim not to notice the quilt pulled over him. He knew right away that someone, possibly Thor, had come to check on him.

He was touched but unnerved at the same time. Thor would most certainly tell their parents, and then they would worry over him. Especially so because this was the first time in a couple of years since he had had such an episode.

He tried to tell himself that at least he was in his chambers when it happened. No one (no one outside his family anyway) would be able to see him in such a vulnerable and pathetic state.

He berated himself for his weakness. Why couldn't he just be strong and bury the memories. Thor, his brother the warrior, had been through many battles and Loki was certain of the terrible things he must have seen and experienced is such strife. Yet Thor never seemed phased. Always his brother returned home with his head held high and a smile upon his face.

Loki may have thought of his older brother as a dolt sometimes, a barbarian even, but he always admired Thor's strong spirit. Thor was able to fight through his troubles. He didn't fall into a state of catatonia to avoid his demons.

Loki let his head hand. That was enough thinking for now. He busied himself with cleaning up and changing in fresh clothes. Once that was done he chanced a glance in the mirror.

He looked tired but otherwise adequate. 'Maybe it's not too late to move on' he thought. Maybe if he just tried to act as he normally would, things might go back to normal. Maybe he could just forget all about all that had happened recently and just go with his life.

He knew that everyone, including his family, would be gathering in the main dining hall for dinner. He really did not want to attend but he had been in his chambers all day. If he wanted things to go back to normal than he had better partake in the normal.

The activity in the grand dining hall was no more or less active than usual, for most of the people present that was.

Thor sat in his usual place with his father to his right and his mother to his left. The middle of the massive table was reserved for the royal family while the flanking sides were open to nobles and honored guests.

Odin sat in the most direct middle with Friga, his Queen, sitting to his left. Thor, normally sat to the right of his father while Loki would be sitting left of their mother. Tonight however, found Thor sitting in the spot normally occupied by Loki.

There was no way around it; there was just something about sitting next to the father that made children feel secure, even important. That had been Thor's experience growing up anyway.

As the first born, having the 'sit next to daddy' right was a privilege he reveled in as a child. But every now and then, Thor would relinquish that seat to Loki and let him enjoy that privilege instead.

It was rare but when Thor gave up his seat for Loki, it was because something bad had happened (a fall from a horse or some other injury) and Thor wanted to make his sibling feel better. Closeness to their father would help Loki overcome whatever trauma he had suffered. To see the tears dry on Loki's cheeks and the fright fade from his eyes was certainly worth giving up such a coveted seat.

The two were adults now and attention getting antics of children may have been abandoned but the sentimentality had not been forgotten. When Thor came in and took a seat next to his mother, both parents had smiled so warmly.

The important seat to Odin's right remained open for Loki. Sadly, Loki had yet to appear.

It was barely an hour into evening meal time and Thor was already rigid with anxiety. His parents noticed their son's tension and they felt it as well…they just happened to be better at hiding it.

He did not know if he had made the right choice in not telling his parents that Loki had gone 'still'. As of yet, Thor had no idea if Loki had even come back from his spell. It ate away at him that he did not tell his parents. He just did not want to worry them any further with it. He also knew that Loki would not want them to worry either.

The waiting however, was almost worse than keeping the secret. Thor soon conceded that he could stand it no longer. It was time to check on Loki.

Thor pushed his plate away and threw his napkin over it. Before he could stand, his mother had reached out and taken hold of his wrist. Thor looked at her face and could read her silent plea to be patient in her eyes.

Thor, albeit grudgingly, sat back down. "If he is not here in ten minutes, I am going to check on him." Thor tried to speak as softly as he could but there was no hiding the worry in his voice.

It was good that Friga had been able to contain her son for no sooner had Thor calmed down, did Loki finally appear in the grand dinning hall.

Thor nearly popped out of his seat at the sight of his missed brother. Once more, Friga had to stay her son. Thor may not have been able to go to Loki but he was not alone in scrutinizing the raven haired prince's every move.

Loki could feel all the eyes upon him; he had expected nothing else. He had bathed, combed his hair and dressed in more causal garments before going to dinner. All he wanted was for this evening to pass completely without any one else thinking things were more unusual than they already were.

Loki looked to the middle of the dinning table where his family was. Odin indicated to the empty seat to his right. Loki's eyes widened with genuine surprise. That was where Thor normally sat. For moment, Loki felt a melting in his heart at such a gesture on his brother's behalf.

The feeling changed quickly and twisted into unwanted anxiety. People in attendance would also know that Thor only did such a thing if something were the matter with Loki. That was the very last thing Loki wanted right now. However, Loki could not refuse the pleading look in the eye of his father.

Loki nodded, a silent cue that he would be there in just a moment, but first he would gather his food.

Beneath the dais of the royal table were two smaller tables containing a myriad of fruits, breads, cheeses and many other edible delights. Loki, being a light eater, went to the table that contained mostly fruits.

Thor watched Loki's every move. As predicted, Loki went to the basket of gold apples. Thor wished Loki would hurry up and join the rest of his family. The sooner he did than maybe the sooner all their lives could take a step in the direction of the normalcy they had enjoyed before the elves came.

Loki reached towards the basket of fruit and the sudden loud clanking of silverware distracted him. He glanced at one of the other tables towards the sound while still reaching into the basket. The sound, it turned out, was nothing more than a small child dropping their fork on the floor.

He turned his attention back to the fruit basket and selected a golden apple. He smiled lightly. Gold apples were a favorite of his, ever since he was a child even.

"I know they are your favorite."

The words crawled into his ears like an icy chill. Loki turned his head left and right and then he turned around. There was no one close enough to him to have been able to speak so clearly to him. There were people in the surrounding area but their varied conversations blurred together into one big din.

The apple remained clutched in his hand; it reminded him of something. His lungs began to draw deep, quick breaths. He could feel himself begin to tremble as he began to realize why.

Loki looked up to the doors that opened to the hallway beyond the dinning hall. There, standing like a ghostly, nightmare phantom was Malekith. In his was a gold apple that he held as though he were offering it to Loki.

The sound of iron slamming against stone ripped Loki from the restless sleep he had been languishing in. He tried to rise but the pain of cold, iron shackles biting into the flesh of his wrists ceased any further efforts.

A wave of heat rushed to his head followed quickly by dizziness. He shut his eyes and tried to defeat the nausea that built in his stomach.

The same two men from the night before (he could only assume such as being in a cave, he really had no way of knowing if it was night or day) came in and unlocked him from the shackles. Just as quickly, they snatched him from the cold table and dragged him over to a large, bulky wooden chair.

Though Loki gave them no resistance, the two burly men handled him like a rough, wild animal. They practically shoved him into the chair with so much force the breath was forced out of his lungs. His wrists and ankles were tied to the arms and legs of the chair with equal brutality.

The two, still unnamed, men stepped away once they were finished restraining the captive prince. In front of Loki was a table with another chair behind it. This chair was taken by Malekith who sat down without a word.

"Why this cruelty?" Loki said wincing from the pain caused by the cruel ropes. "I am already so helpless."

Loki hated to speak it aloud but it was true. He was not gifted in physical strength like his older brother Thor. Loki's gifts were of the mind and magic.

The barrier on his magic felt like a heavy, suffocating blanket from which Loki had no way kick off or get out from underneath. All he had left was his mind though he feared that Malekith was aware of that to. If he was not careful, his captor might just take that away as well.

The dual colored elf placed in the table's center a white ceramic bowl loaded with gold apples. Loki's empty stomach growled at the sight of food.

"Hungry?" Malekith said jovially-or what he might have intended to sound jovial. If Loki had not been tied to the chair, he would have dived head first into that bowl. His mind was not so dull as not be suspicious.

What if the apples were poisoned?

What if they had been enchanted by some evil spell? The list of possibilities went on and on.

"Come, come now. I know these are your favorite. I assure you they are unsullied." Malekith took a bite out of one himself as proof.

Loki's response to the demonstration was that perhaps were they only harmless to Malekith. To this, the elf cocked his eyebrows. Loki was not sure but it almost looked as though the dark, twisted elf was impressed, amused even.

"Loki, you are indeed as clever as the academy masters bragged." His lips curled back to reveal sharp, crooked white teeth. "I am serious though, you should really take nourishment, while I offer it. For you will need it."

Despite his growling stomach. Loki refused. This led to several moments of deafening silence between the two. It was a silence in which Loki's mind told him that he had to hold out hope for rescue. He told himself that he was a prince of Asgard and that he had to be strong.

"It is as I said before: no one is coming for you. Search as they might, I have seen to it that you will not be found."

"Silence you lying snake." Loki shouted. "My father has faced the fiercest opponents, fought the bloodiest of wars and came out standing tall. Do you really think that the magic of a twisted elf is going to stop him from seeking out and rescuing his own flesh and blood?"

Malekith only smiled and shook his head. Something about the elf's actions bothered Loki. It seemed as though the elf knew something. What? Loki really had no idea. The feeling was just there.

"I'm afraid it would appear that you do not know what is truly good for you. So I will make this as easy as I can; join me and allow me to teach you. Do this willingly for I am certain that you know what will happen should you remain unwilling."

Malekith waved his hand, a gesture meant to encompass all the torture devices in the room. Still. Loki straightened in defiance. "Any pain you can possibly put me through will be small trifles compared to what my father is going to do when he catches you."

Again, the dark elf expressed that same nod and look of amusement.

"Why look at me so?" Loki asked.

In an instant Malekith was before him. The dark elf slapped one hand on Loki's brow and squeezed. The elf's large palm covered Loki's eyes. The boy tried to cry out but only managed a small gasp.

The dark elf began to call upon his wicked magic. Loki could feel the evil energy covering him, invading him like the foulest of poisons. The energy centered on his chest and began to burn. It felt like thousands of tiny needles piercing his flesh and burning.

Loki tried to struggle. He jerked his wrists against the ropes and could feel the twine tearing his skin. He could not turn his head away either for the elf's grip was too tight.

The pain was growing beyond comprehension. It was a curse and Loki could do nothing to prevent it from taking hold of him. Those were the last coherent thoughts he had before the pain of the curse became all that he knew.

Thor had had enough. He swept up from the table and headed towards Loki with purposeful strides. He paid no heed to the many eyes upon him for all his attention was focused on Loki.

Upon being able to see Loki up close, Thor noticed his brother's quick and shallow breathing. Thor immediately put his hands on Loki's shoulders and could feel the younger man's shaking frame.

"Loki, brother I'm here." Thor whispered.

To Thor's shock, Loki's head fell backwards against his shoulder. He gasped for breath and buckled into his arms. The gold apple hit the floor with a thud and rolled away.

Thor carefully lowered Loki to the floor. From there his shaking spiraled into full on convulsions. Loki's hands went to his chest and clutched at the fabric of his tunic. Thor could only hold his shaking brother and wait for his fit to pass. He whispered reassurances into the young man's ear, doubting if Loki could even hear him.

TBC Please review J


	6. Promises

Paste your document her

Title: Face the Shadows

Author:Noelwing

Email: noelwing

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of the Marvel universe.

Summary: When the nephew of elf royalty is kidnapped by Malekith, Frey goes to Asgard for help. For Loki, the incident ignites long buried memories of the pain and anguish he suffered at the hands of the Dark Elf. Will Thor be able to help Loki confront his painful experiences and save the kidnapped elf child?

Warnings: Rated M for sexual content-Loki/Thor. This story contains rape, torture and Mpreg

Author's note: Though this chapter features Sigyn, she is a character I like to pay homage to. She is not portrayed here as Loki's lover/wife. I have tried to proof read this but I apologize for any errors that are left.

Chapter 6: Promises

Thor sat by Loki's bed. The younger man slept under his favorite quilt and had been that way for an hour now.

The image of Loki now, asleep and still, was a far cry from the image of him earlier in the evening. When Loki buckled into his arms and began convulsing, Thor lowered him to the floor and tried to keep Loki from hurting himself.

What Thor remembered most vividly was the feeling of an incredible helplessness. He did not know what to do to help and the gawking from the people in the dining hall only made things worse. Thor knew Loki would not want people to be staring at him so Thor did the only thing he could think of; he gathered Loki up and carried him to his chambers.

Thor put Loki into bed right away. His convulsing had stopped but Loki's head turned from side to side and his breathing was more like sobbing. Thor took Loki's hand within his own and told Loki that he was safe. "I'm right here my brother," Thor repeated over and over again.

The healer was summoned right away. By the time the healer Sigyn arrived, Loki's fit had apparently subsided. Sigyn was a very talented healer yet she was very baffled. She examined Loki very carefully but could find no physical cause for Loki's state.

It was troubling because it was very clear that Loki was far from well. He had not gone 'still' like he had that morning (and Thor was glad of it) but the sleep he was now in was no more normal. All the same, Thor thought it best to let him rest.

Sigyn advised that Loki be brought to the healing room so that he might be monitored for the night. Thor knew Sigyn well and knew she only meant the best but he found that he could not agree with her. He explained that these chambers were like a sanctuary for Loki and he stood the best chance of recovering in familiar surroundings.

Sigyn did not argue but impressed upon Thor that if anything else happened that he please summon her straight away. Sigyn and Odin talked outside Loki's chambers while Thor and Friga changed Loki into his sleeping clothes and tucked him in.

Odin and Friga had already eventually, albeit reluctantly, left to return to their own chambers. Thor implored that he would stay with Loki and promised to call for help should it be needed. And so it had been and would be for the rest of the night.

Having nothing better to do at the moment, Thor got up from the pile of pillows that served as a seat and went to the large portal that opened up to Loki's balcony. The night was alive with an aurora of galaxies, stars and moons. Thor also took note of the curious little alter at the edge of the balcony.

It was one of many Loki had in his chambers. This one was a small table with a silver basin and a jug of water. Thor did not know much about magic, let alone understand it. But he did believe that the objects before him were used for the purpose of something called scrying.

Thor gave the colorful sky one last look before pulling the thick, green velvet drapes closed for the night. The only light left in the room now was that coming from the fire burning in the pit in the center of the room.

Thor rubbed his tired eyes with his hands and threw his head back. He knew Loki, if he were awake, would tell him to go away. So, Thor was actually glad that Loki was asleep. Because there was no place he would rather be right now than at Loki's side.

It was not much but if holding vigil at his brother's bedside was all he could do, Thor would do it. He leaned up against the patio door frame and let his mind drift into the past. He had been in a situation like this before only, the roles then were opposite of what they were now.

Thor was sixteen and Loki fourteen at the time. A delegation of Valkyries, the fierce maiden warriors, had been invited to participate in a competition of skill and battle craft. It was very exciting for the war maidens oft kept to themselves and rarely interacted with Asgardians outside battle-whether they be allies or opponents.

The Valkyries were wildly different from any other maidens Thor had ever encountered. Where the women of Asgard wore silk but were confident of heart the Valkyries were clad in iron and had eyes as piercing as their blades.

Yet Thor was confident in his abilities and believed he could steal a kiss from one of those steadfast virgins*. Loki countered Thor immediately and warned him against such foolishness. Thor would soon come to wish he had listened to Loki's warning.

Thor chanced upon one of the war maidens exercising by herself on the morning of the competition. Thor had to admit that she was as beautiful as she was skilled. Her hair was as silver as her steel blade, her eyes the deepest blue he had ever seen and her skin was kissed by the sun.

Thor immediately went to work on her, determined to claim her lips and prove that she may be a warrior in name but still a woman. His advances were less than well received. The woman had rebuked him and her rejection only spurred Thor on.

Looking back on it, Thor realized just how much of an ass he was being towards the woman however he was too young and too foolish to see it at the time. When he attempted to take the young woman's hand, he had gone too far.

The woman pulled forth a hidden dagger and slashed Thor across the chest with it. The blade left behind the most minuscule of cuts but it burned with a pain Thor had never felt before in his life.

As it turned out, the blade had been coated with a very powerful poison. It was not deadly but it was extremely painful and there was no antidote known in Asgard. Thor was taken to the healing wing and Odin angrily confronted the maiden who had harmed his son.

Odin was very angry but he begrudgingly believed the young woman when she told him of Thor's rash actions. He beseeched the war maidens for the antidote at which, the maidens refused. So it was with hard feelings on both sides that the Valkyrie were sent from Asgard.

Thor spent the day in bed writhing in agony that only grew worse and worse. The healers could offer nothing save only that the poison would not kill Thor but he would have to endure the pain until it had run its course.

Loki was the only one left standing by Thor's side. Friga wanted to be there but even in his pain, Thor could see how much it hurt his mother to see him this way. So he begged her to leave and she brokenheartedly did so.

Thor could only describe the pain as fire burning through his veins. Through the haze of the delirium brought on by the agony of the poison, he could see and hear Loki sifting through books trying to find a way to help.

Ultimately, it was through Loki's keen powers of observation that an answer was found. It was common knowledge that sweating was one way for the body to expel toxins. Indeed, sweat lodges were utilized as a way of body cleansing.

Armed with this theory, Loki proposed to their father that Thor be put into one of the palaces sweat lodges. It would not cure the effects of the poison but he believed that sweating might speed up the process to recovery.

"It won't cure the suffering," Loki hated to say, "But it will make it go faster."

Odin, at that point, was willing try anything. He was disappointed in Thor for his foolishness that led him to this, but he did not want to see his son suffer anymore. So Thor was taken to a sweat lodge in the palace and Loki put his theory to the test.

To this day, Thor wondered how he ever endured the agony mixed with the discomfort of the ever increasing heat and the itchiness brought on by the sweat. He was not alone for Loki was there and literally, sweating it out with him.

He remembered how Loki stayed by him, gave him water to drink and wiped the sweat away from his brow. Thor did know how long he had been in the sweat lodge but he did remember when the pain began to lessen.

The sweat lodge theory, as it came to be known, had worked. It took several more hours but the sweat had managed to dull the pain to nothing more than a bad headache. It would take Thor several days to make a full recovery but Loki was with him the whole time.

Thor had promised Loki that he would never act so foolishly ever again. To which Loki responded, "Do not bet money on that for you will certainly go broke."

Loki was right of course as Thor would go on to commit many more acts of foolishness of all kinds. Whether it was to laugh at Thor or help him out of his foolishness, Loki was always there.

It was the kind of loyalty one did not find everyday and Thor wanted nothing more than to repay Loki for all that he had given him. It was a promise Thor felt that he had yet to be able to uphold.

When Loki was kidnapped there was nothing Thor could do accept wait and hope. Very different from what he wanted to do which was go to Alfheim and tear the realm apart until he found Loki. That however, was not possible and Thor was left with his feelings of loss, helplessness and failure.

Even after Loki's kidnapping and all that came after, Thor still felt as though he had never upheld his end of the bargain. And now again, all Thor could do was sit by and watch. His worries were made more potent by the mystery of what had happened at dinner. Thor could swear Loki was looking at something or someone. But what or who?

There was no question in Thor's mind, though he could not explain, but he believed vehemently that it all tied together with the resurfacing of Malekith. That is what truly bothered Thor; what if Malekith meant to come for Loki once more?

Thor could not stand the idea of Loki, who was more precious to him than he could even say being taken from him once more. He was suddenly moved to renew his promise. He went back to Loki's bedside, knelt down and took the hand of his sleeping brother.

"The shadows have come for you but I promise to you that this time you will not have to face them alone. No matter what happens, I will be right here by your side." Thor sealed his promise with a kiss upon Loki's brow.

Renewing his promise gave him a new sense of purpose and caused him to look at what he was doing differently. He was not sitting by, fretting over his brother's bedside rather, he was guarding his brother.

Thor was not much of a reader but he did know that Loki kept a collection of books from various cultures across the nine realms. He did not know if it would help Loki to have someone to read to him but Thor knew it would make himself feel better.

He may be on active duty but that did not mean he could not entertain himself while doing so.

He felt strange touching his brother's property but Thor spent some time carefully going through Loki's personal library before finally selecting a book. Next, he looked around trying to find fresh candle sticks. Thankfully, he found everything he needed in one of the cabinets. Thor loaded the sticks into a three pronged candelabra and went back into the bedroom.

He was careful not to have too many candles burning as their light might affect Loki's slumber. Thor merely wanted to have enough light to read by. Once he was satisfied Thor picked up the book he had selected. It was a book from Midgard.

The fact that this was a foreign book, meaning very rare and unusual, is what drew Thor to it. Asgard had merchants that traveled throughout the nine realms often bringing back trinkets and treasures with them.

Loki must have acquired this book from one of those merchants. The book was entitled 'The Collected Works of Edgar Allen Poe'. The book was divided into short stories and poems. Thor flipped through the book, through pages and titles until one caught his eye.

It was a poem simply entitled 'The Raven'. Thor sat down in his spot next to Loki's bed and started to read.

Loki was not sure how long he had been out but he could vaguely sense someone next to him, reading aloud. Though he felt extremely tired, he expended just enough focus to decipher who it was with him.

'Thor, of course' who else would be there with him? At one point, he felt Thor holding his hand. He knew Thor was speaking to him but he could not hear what was being said. Maybe he was only dreaming. It was shame if he were because he could swear he felt Thor kiss his forehead.

What happened earlier in the night had mystified him as much as it had frightened him. He remembered the apple and then seeing Malekith in the dining hall. It was a hallucination, it had to be but the feelings it instilled in him were all too real.

He was seeing Malekith again but he felt as though he were seeing the dark elf through someone else's eyes. That was all he could remember and the rest he would learn in good time. Though he did not care much for that either.

He was aware of Thor sitting next to him and could hear the shuffling of pages. It was actually very comforting.

"Once upon a midnight dreary, while I pondered, weak and weary…"

Loki knew that poem. It was one of his favorites. The man who wrote it, Edgar Allen Poe, had a taste for darkness, death and melancholy. For all their dark themes, Poe's works also had a beauty that put hope in even his darkest of tales. It amazed Loki that a mortal could possess such complexity.

And Thor, to Loki's surprise, read the poem so eloquently. Thor sounded like he was really enjoying the poem. For the first time since he had awakened this day, Loki actually felt at ease.

Sleep, true sleep began to lull him into its sweet embrace. Loki drifted off as the words of the poem read by his guardian followed him. Hopefully to a place where bad memories would trouble him, as the raven would say "Nevermore."

TBC Please ReviewJ

*I would just like to point out the use of the word 'virgin' in this chapter. Contrary to popular belief, the true definition of virgin really means un-owned woman (un-owned meaning not bound to anything whether it be a man or State). It does not necessarily mean sexually inexperienced. The definition gets misconstrued because Virgin can also mean clean or untouched. I believe these are qualities that well suit the legendary Valkyries.

e...


	7. A Mother's Thoughts

Paste your docum

Title: Face the Shadows

Author:Noelwing

Email: noelwing

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of the Marvel universe.

Summary: When the nephew of elf royalty is kidnapped by Malekith, Frey goes to Asgard for help. For Loki, the incident ignites long buried memories of the pain and anguish he suffered at the hands of the Dark Elf. Will Thor be able to help Loki confront his painful experiences and save the kidnapped elf child?

Warnings: Rated M for sexual content-Loki/Thor. This story contains rape, torture and Mpreg

Author's note: I have tried to proof read this but I apologize for any errors that are left.

Chapter 7: A Mother's Thoughts

Friga's eyes stared listlessly back at from her reflection in the mirror. She was sitting on a cushioned bench before a grand gilded mirror brushing her hair. It was her normal, nightly routine. However, this night had been anything but normal. She tried once more to relax and continue brushing her hair only to have her hands drop back into her lap.

"My love, are you alright?" Friga looked to see her husband, standing behind her, reflected in the mirror. She scooted over so that he could sit on the bench beside her. Friga leaned into her husband's arms and she breathed deeply his scent.

"I am so troubled. I know that somewhere right now, there is a mother who is missing her child. My heart goes out to her for I know how she feels. Even so, it is my own child I fear for."

Odin held her tighter. "Thor is looking after Loki. He will come to us if need be."

"I know," She whispered softly. She hummed when she felt Odin stroke his fingers through her hair. "I wonder how Loki is doing right now. What happened at dinner was nothing like I had ever seen before."

"I know my darling. The healer did say she could find nothing physically wrong with him though. He just needs rest." Odin said no more on the healer's opinion. Both he and his wife knew that the real problem was not of a physical nature. Odin could only imagine the ghastly memories conjured for Loki by this recent string of events.

Husband and wife held each other tightly as memories of their own surfaced.

Heimdall was the first to inform Odin when Loki had disappeared. For the guardian of realms, it was quite literal. The young prince had suddenly and completely vanished from his eyes.

Odin and Friga wasted no time in traveling to Alfheim. Upon their arrival, they were met by a very distressed Frey. Odin demanded to know what had happened to Loki. Why was it that Heimdall could not see him?

They listened as Frey told them all that he knew. Though his sorcerers could not trace it to a location, their magic was able to detect life force of the Malekith, the dark elf. Frey believed fully that Malekith had left his imprint, very much like a footprint, behind deliberately to strike up fear.

When he said the name Malekith both the king and queen felt their hearts sink. They had heard of the infamous dark elf but believed him trapped in his own dark realm of Svartalfheim. Apparently that was not true.

It was with heavy words that Frey explained that Malekith was in possession of magic that had long baffled the sorcerers of Alfheim. Worse still, this was not the first time he had done something like this.

Frey knew not for certain why Malekith occasionally kidnapped children. He suspected that he took children of magical aptitude to learn what he could from them to further benefit his own magical arsenal.

Friga grabbed Odin's hand. He squeezed her hand in return, both trying to comfort each other in the face of such terrible knowledge. Loki was just a boy, what could Malekith possibly be able to learn from him?

Frey continued on. He said that those taken by the dark elf were never seen again. Many believed Malekith kidnapped ones so young with the intention of corrupting them to his cause. Others speculated that once the evil elf had obtained what he needed from his prisoners, he disposed of them.

At this, Friga cried out in a mix of emotional pain and hopelessness. Loki was her precious little boy, more precious than most probably realized. She loved both of her sons deeply but she felt a special bond with Loki.

Odin and Thor were to have a bond all their own. Friga had known that from the day of Thor's birth. He was the heir and as such, he would feel and experience things that only Odin would be able to understand and guide him through.

Friga had known that and accepted that the future may hold times where she would possibly feel left out and even lonely. Then Loki came along. As the boys grew, it was clear that Thor was most like his father and as such, gravitated more towards developing his prowess in battle and establishing his place among the warrior class.

Loki however, developed more in mind and enjoyed trying to master things through study and understanding them rather than through bruit force. It came as no surprise to Friga that Loki developed an interest in art. It was the bond that those interests enabled her to have with him that stole her heart.

Friga would work on her weaving while Loki sat with her studying his books or practicing his music. When Loki began to develop his interest and skill in sorcery, both mother and son had another avenue to explore.

Friga had a garden full of varied species of plants, many of which could be used in the art of sorcery. She and Loki could spend hours cataloging different plants and documenting their magical properties.

But as Loki got a little older, Friga began to notice a melancholy to her younger son. As gifted and talented as Loki was, there was no way around it, Asgard was warrior realm and therefore, Loki was often eclipsed by Thor.

It was not just Thor's outgoing personality that shadowed Loki's more introverted one, it was the bond and favor from their father that Thor enjoyed proportionally more than Loki.

One occasion that Friga swore to never forget was a time when Odin took Thor and group of favored soldiers out on a hunting party. Thor was very excited for the hunting grounds were well beyond Asgard's walls, a place that, for Thor, was mostly unexplored.

Loki wished to go along to but Odin turned him down. His reason for doing so was that, in his opinion, Loki was still too young (he had just turned twelve and Thor was well into his fourteenth year) and too small. So Loki was left behind.

Friga was loathe to agree with her husband and was proud of the way Loki handled himself while watching the group ride away. He didn't whine or cry but Friga could see in Loki's eyes just how utterly crushed he was.

When that day faded into evening, she found Loki in room crying. She did not bother to ask what was wrong; she knew why Loki was so upset. She sat with him on his bed while he cried with his head in her lap.

She tried to soothe him and told him that as soon as his father deemed him old enough, he too would be allowed to go on such hunting trips.

"But mama, what if I never get big enough? What if I am always different from Thor?"

His words affected her so deeply and showed that even though Loki was still so young, he was very perceptive. Maybe he did not have the words but he already knew in his heart that he was second to his older brother. And incidents like this one only reinforced that he was not Thor's equal.

"Loki, you will not always be as you are now. Everyone, big or small, has the opportunity to be special, to do something extraordinary. One day, that opportunity will come for you.

"You think so?" He whispered as his tears came to an end.

"I know so. I'm having my opportunity right now."

Loki sat up and looked at his mother, the clouds of depression dissipating from his emerald green eyes. It was by the wisdom of a queen and the love of a mother that the young prince found that he could smile again.

Whenever Loki were hurt or upset, always he would go to his mother. Loki knew that no matter what, she would always be there for him and he could tell her anything. Loki gave Friga that very special place all mother's hope to have in the hearts of their sons.

Now, Loki was somewhere beyond her reach and her arms ached to hold him. The fear of not knowing where he was or what was happening to him was tearing bleeding fissures in her heart. As much as she wanted to cry and give in to her fear she knew that this was her time to be strong for her son.

Odin angrily demanded why he was never told of Malekith. If there was such an enemy about he should have been told before releasing his son into the care of the elves.

Frey apologized, meaningless as it was, and told Odin that he did not think Malekith would be so bold. He honestly believed that Loki was not in danger of being targeted let alone taken, by the dark elf.

"The most dreadful mistake anyone can make about an enemy is believing that they are completely safe from them." Odin stated coldly. The only enemy anyone was ever safe from was a dead enemy.

As much as Odin wanted to chastise the elf for his failure, he knew they had wasted enough time already. Finding Loki was what he wanted to put his energy into. The prospects however, were not encouraging.

Loki's room had been scoured by the elf sorcerers for any evidence of how Malekith had abducted him. When that turned up nothing, they turned their attentions to the academy grounds: still nothing.

It was nearly dusk when Odin and Frey started questioning the other students at the academy. They hoped that perhaps one of them had seen or heard something, anything that might help.

Friga found herself in Loki's room. Though not a sorcerer, the queen had an understanding of magic and used her abilities to communicate with Heimdall. The guardian of realms was quickly becoming her only hope.

Yet even that flicker of light was quickly dying. Heimdall still could not see Loki though he promised her he would keep trying. Friga knew that but they were up against a very powerful foe.

Loki had only lived in this room a month but he had made it his. Everywhere, Friga could both see and feel echoes of his presence. From the types of books and kinds of plants to the organization of the furniture; it all spoke of Loki.

When she found the collection of poems and stories she had herself given Loki, sitting on the nightstand by the bed, the warrior queen finally allowed her heart to break completely.

She sat down on the bed and clutched the book to her chest. She had done what she could but it was not enough and the not knowing where her son was mixed with the pain of having nothing to do but wait was maddening.

Were her son's basic needs, at least, being met? Did Loki have food, adequate shelter or a place to sleep? Who could say? Her only comfort was that Loki was a clever boy. Surely he would be trying to find a way out on his own.

Still, Friga wanted to find him. She would search the lowest cave, the highest mountain and would even tear through every forest with her bare hands if she had to. Any price she would have to pay would be well worth it to hold Loki again.

A tear rolled down her cheek and Odin gently wiped it away. It brought her back into reality. It was a reality of having both of her sons home and safe. Her motherly heart went out to Vali's family. She knew his family was feeling now what she had then and it was heartbreaking.

They had loaned the assistance of Heimdall to Frey but that was only a temporary remedy. She had no doubt that the dark magic Malekith had used to hide Loki would serve him now just as well as it had then.

"Are we to do nothing else?" She whispered to her husband.

Odin kissed her on the head. "I cannot explain it but I feel as though there are unseen forces that will soon lend us their aid. Loki is the only one who can decipher them. Once he does, I believe he will know what to do."

Friga sighed. Even after all these centuries of being a king, her husband's optimism never failed to astound her.

TBC Please Review J

ent here...


	8. Dreams and Memories

Paste your document here...

Title: Face the Shadows

Author:Noelwing

Email: noelwing

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of the Marvel universe.

Summary: When the nephew of elf royalty is kidnapped by Malekith, Frey goes to Asgard for help. For Loki, the incident ignites long buried memories of the pain and anguish he suffered at the hands of the Dark Elf. Will Thor be able to help Loki confront his painful experiences and save the kidnapped elf child?

Warnings: Rated M for sexual content-Loki/Thor. This story contains rape, torture and Mpreg

Author's notes: Sorry for the delay in getting this chapter posted. I also hate to say it may be a couple weeks before I get the next chapter up. I will be traveling and will not have much opportunity to get much writing done. But please enjoy this next chapter and I would also like to thank all those who have added me to the their lists of follows and such. I really appreciate the support.

Chapter 8: Dreams and Memories

The joints in Vali's arms ached from the prolonged period of dangling over the edge of the bed. The ache was growing evermore unbearable as he slowly returned to consciousness. Yet, he found a strange kind relief in the feeling (even if it was pain). It let him know that he was still alive.

He did not know how much time passed before he felt ready to try and move. Once he was sure he had full awareness of his arms he held his breath and commanded them to move.

"Ugh…" The young elf grunted with the effort. Every tendon in his body protested but Vali continued to force their movement. His arms came to rest over his belly just below his chest. Vali inhaled deeply and the burning in his arms began to fade.

He waited for the fog in his mind to clear up. The pain of moving had helped a lot in doing that. The adrenaline was bringing him out of the darkness and he was able to regain his awareness. He was back in his cell, he knew that. He must have been brought back after…

Vali's chest cramped painfully and his slender fingers clutched in the fabric of his shirt. Through the thin fabric, Vali could feel his skin and the heat of the burning there. The heat of his skin was countered by the memory of Malekith's cold hands upon him- cursing him.

He remembered being taken to a chamber where the dark elf was waiting for him. Malekith put the question to Vali whether or not he would join him in his endeavor to conquer the nine realms with magic. Vali refused, just as he had the first time Malekith had asked him.

It frightened him to do so. He had long heard tales of the Dark elf and his magic. He also knew that Malekith occasionally came, like a monster in a story book, to snatch children. He never imagined he would ever be one of those unfortunates. The unfortunates who, save one, were never seen again.

Vali sobbed. When he had first awakened in this strange place, a place underground he believed, he thought himself locked in some strange dream. Then he was taken to Malekith and Vali hoped it all a nightmare.

Even up until when Malekith began to place the curse upon him, he hoped to wake up. The pain he felt was too excruciating to be anything of night's trickery. It was real.

He was a captive of the fell Malekith and he had now had a taste of the pain the dark elf was capable of inflicting. His fingers reached into the opening in his shirt and he could feel the lines of the curse physically burned into his flesh.

He knew the lines probably composed a symbol of some kind, a mark he would see in due time. His fingers unwittingly pressed too hard and the young elf yelped, quickly withdrawing his hand away.

Yes, this was all real and Vali did not know what to do. His uncle would be looking for him for certain, he knew that. Vali also knew that Malekith would know that as well and the dark elf was famous for his cunning.

Malekith would come back for him soon, Vali was certain of it. The dark elf wanted him for his own evil designs. Malekith told him that no one was going to find him, there was no hope of rescue and there was no escape.

Enduing the curse, the purpose and properties of which were still unknown to him, had been terrifying enough. Vali knew in his heart that there was only more to come. There were only three possibilities out of this that Vali could see: escape, rescue or death.

The fog began to fill his mind and Vali was too weak to fight it. The elf child lay on the decrepit bed and cried at the feelings of loneliness that welled up within him. He soon became disoriented and fell into a swoon.

Images began to pass through his mind at random. He could see his uncle, Lord Frey, smiling down at him and he could feel the sensations of joy and love. The good images and feelings were washed away just as quickly by the reality of where he was and what was soon to happen.

He then felt like he was not alone, as though someone was there with him. He felt no malice or fear from this presence so he knew it was not Malekith. It felt as though this presence was reaching out to him, sympathizing with him.

At first, Vali thought it an illusion brought on by his distress. It felt like a hand resting upon his forehead. From that phantom touch came a feeling of comfort, a feeling that someone cared.

Vali wanted to linger with that presence but he was still weak from having to endure Malekith's curse. He tried to hang on though. He tried to grasp just what was happening.

"Are you Vali?"

It sounded like someone speaking through a dream. The words could be heard but their source undetermined.

"Yes." Vali opened his eyes. There was no one with him but he could clearly remember someone asking who he was. He could still feel his answer upon his tongue. But the presence, whatever it had been, had withdrawn. Vali was alone again.

Loki opened his eyes. Thor was still with him and still reading aloud but his words were out of focus. Loki was trying clear the haze of sleep but the dream, if that was indeed what it was, had not relinquished its hold.

Loki tried to replay the dream, trying to commit it to memory. It was fading very quickly and all Loki was really able to recall was seeing someone lying on a bed.

He shut his eyes tightly, trying to see what he could with no other visual distractions. He could vaguely see a young person, a boy, and he looked like he was in pain.

The dream was slowly beginning to come into focus. The boy was fair haired and lithe. His beauty was marred by tears of misery and loneliness. Loki could remember moving like a phantom to the boy's side. His mind sparked with the realization that this was an elfin boy.

Then, just as quickly as it came, the dream escaped him. Loki thought he had asked, in his dream, if the boy's name was Vali.

There was something real, almost physical about the dream. He could swear he felt the lingering sensation on his hand of having touched another.

Loki opened his eyes again and listened to Thor reading. His brother's words filled his ears and Loki gave himself to the stanza of the poem Thor was currently reading

_Dreams! In their vivid coloring of life_

_As in that fleeting, shadowy misty strife_

_Of semblance with reality which brings_

_To the delirious eye, more lovely things_

_Of paradise and Love-and all my own!-_

_Than young Hope in his sunniest hour hath known. _

Loki smiled at just how eloquently Thor read the verse. There were several seconds of silence before he could clearly here Thor flipping through pages; that particular poem he was reading must ended with that last stanza.

The stanza was about how dreams were, or how they were supposed to be in Poe's mind. Dreams were supposed to be a refuge and show the minds they came to a different reality, hopefully a good reality, altogether.

Loki had a terrible feeling though. He feared what he saw in his dream was someone else's reality.

He suddenly felt a stinging sensation in his chest. He placed his hand upon his chest, willing the sensation, and very real it was, to go away.

Thor stopped flipping through the book when he noticed Loki stirring. "Loki?" Thor asked, wondering if perhaps Loki was waking.

Loki propped himself up onto his pillows and relaxed into their yielding softness. He could feel Thor's eyes upon him but it did not bother him. He knew what Thor must have been thinking: what happened earlier?

"I saw him Thor." Loki's voice sounded tired but not frightened. "I was remembering the time when Malekith offered me gold apples to eat. Then suddenly he was there."

Loki shut his eyes and trembled. His fingers clutched into the quilt, his knuckles turning white. His breathing quickened in pace almost as though he would have another fit. Loki was vaguely aware of the mattress sinking under Thor's weight as he crawled over to his side.

Loki melted into Thor's arms when they came around and embraced him. Loki breathed in Thor's scent and reveled in the warmth of his body. Normally, Loki was not so accepting of such affection. It was not that he was cold or unwelcoming of it. It was just that he enjoyed this kind of attention from Thor, more than he probably should.

The two of them were however, alone right now. There was no one to see them and therefore no one to judge them. So Loki could let go, he could be vulnerable and accept the affection offered.

Thor knew Loki was in turmoil but having him in his arms like this filled Thor with indescribable joy. Loki was normally so independent and preferred to solve his problems on his own. Rarely, in recent years, did Loki ask for help or so warmly accept affection from others.

It was hard for Thor, who never felt shame in giving and receiving affection, to accept sometimes. His deepest wish was to protect Loki and help Loki. Now he had his chance to do so and he was savoring it.

Loki settled into Thor's arms and told him of his dream. He described what he saw and believed the young lad to be Vali. That was as far as Loki went before falling into silence. When Loki did speak, his words were reluctant, like he really did not want to remember anything about the dream.

Thor could understand Loki's reluctance. Loki had no wish to recall the captivity he endured at the hands of Malekith. It frustrated Thor for his gifts were that of physical strength mainly. If Malekith were physically present, Thor would have torn him to pieces with his own two hands.

Yet what Loki had seen, or believed he had seen, was a phantom of his past conjured by recent events. How does one physically fight something that dwells within memory?

"What do you think it all means Loki?" Thor finally asked.

Loki sighed and blinked his tired eyes. "He hasn't hurt the lad yet. At least not the way he hurt me." Loki shut his eyes tightly, trying to build up the courage to say what he believed.

"The curse, the same curse he put on me, I think he's placed it upon Vali."

Thor tightened his embrace around Loki. "Hush, it's alright. You just had a very bad dream. You do not know anything for certain."

Thor's eyes narrowed in sympathy as Loki turned his tired, grief stricken gaze towards him. It seemed such a sad thing to see such brilliant, emerald eyes clouded with such sorrow. It was as though everything about Loki, his confidence, cunning and all things that made him had been diminished.

Loki shook his head and rubbed a hand over his face. "I wish it was Thor. I was alright brother, truly I was. I thought I had put all of this behind me but now it's happening all over again."

Loki adjusted himself so that he lay against Thor's chest. He clung to the thunder god and though he felt comfort, there was a twinge of guilt. Again, he felt more comfort in this than what he should.

In his vulnerability, his heart trembled at the possibility of what might happen if Thor ever knew. Thor was his brother yet he was the only one who Loki ever truly felt comforted by. Thor was the only one who could make him feel as he did now: safe, loved and protected.

"Loki, this brings back bad memories for us all." Thor stroked his fingers through Loki's raven locks. "Perhaps it is time that we confronted them."

Thor could feel Loki cling to him tighter. He knew what he suggested was not easy for Loki. The events that followed Loki's return to Asgard would later tell of what else Loki had suffered. Those events would ultimately test Thor's family, their love and bonds to each other, in a way he never could have possibly imagined.

"I don't know if I can Thor. All I have ever really wanted to do was forget about it all. Now I feel as though I am being forced to face it all again."

"Maybe it is not quite that way." Thor adjusted Loki and himself so they were sitting up more against the pillows. This way he could have better eye-contact with Loki.

"Loki, you are always s telling me that magic is not something to command. You have told me that magic has a will of its own and that one must trust that 'will' in order to use magic."

Loki could not help but laugh. Small and quiet as it was, it was still a laugh. "You mean you were actually listening."

Thor gave Loki a pat on the shoulder and smiled broadly. "I may not understand everything you tell me. That does not mean I'm not listening."

Loki relaxed a little and when he smiled, Thor thought it was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. "Maybe I just equate you to a buffoon so that you can surprise me once in a while."

Again, Thor chuckled. "Thank you…I think."

"You could be on to something Thor." Loki said. "I did not want to have to face the past but I'm not so foolish as to think I can still run away from it.

"Someone else is in trouble and I may be the only one who can do anything about it. Vali only has so much time before Malekith begins to put him to the same tortures he did me."

"What is there to be done?"

Loki sighed again. "I do not know. It was only through trickery that I was able to find a way to escape. As far as anyone knows, I am the only to have ever escaped Malekith alive."

For first time ever, Thor had the opportunity and the courage to ask Loki something he had always wondered. "Loki, how exactly did you escape? And not just that, what happened to you in those caverns?"

To this day, Loki never really talked about what happened to him in any great detail. Thor knew it was traumatic for Loki but the sorcerer was reluctant, if not resistant, to the idea of opening up.

"I know what happened to you and yet, I don't know what happened to you." Thor did not know if he was making any sense but he continued anyway. "The wounds in your heart, I don't think, have ever truly healed…"

At that, Loki tried to turn away but Thor tightened his grip. "Please Loki do not turn away from me." He pleaded quietly.

"Help me to understand you Loki. I know what you went through was terrible but you need to understand that all of us; father, mother and myself, were suffering to.

"All these years, we have stood by and watched you carry your burden all alone and it hurts us. Every time you would go 'still', every time you shut me out, it hurt."

Loki sobbed. "Why do you wish to know? How will telling you all that happened help anything?"

"I do not know for certain. Perhaps there is something in your past, some detail that you can remember that might help Vali now.

"You spoke of a curse that was placed on you having been possibly put on Vali. Perhaps that is a clue, a place to start."

Loki leaned into the touch and inhaled his brother's scent. Could he do this? Could he really tell Thor everything that had happened to him? Could he really divulge the details of the torture, the violations he endured?

He then felt Thor's arms hold him tightly. The truth was plain for him to see: Thor had never abandoned him before. Why would he now?

"Placing the curse upon me was only the beginning really. Malekith said he saw great potential in me but knew I would not give into him instantly.

"His plan was to break me down. He wanted me to believe that I was alone, that no one loved or cared for me. That way I would relinquish my emotional ties and my hope of escape would diminish. By then Malekith would be the only one I could turn to."

Thor took a moment to take in Loki's words. How diabolical a scheme: to corrupt someone so completely so that they turned willingly to the same evil person who harmed them in the first place.

"It was a curse unlike any other," Loki continued. "Its purpose was not to harm me. Rather it was intended to sustain me, to keep me alive so that no matter what physical harm I was put to, I would not die as a result of it."

TBC: Please review.


	9. First Taste of Pain

Title: Face the Shadows

Author:Noelwing

Email: noelwing

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of the Marvel universe.

Summary: When the nephew of elf royalty is kidnapped by Malekith, Frey goes to Asgard for help. For Loki, the incident ignites long buried memories of the pain and anguish he suffered at the hands of the Dark Elf. Will Thor be able to help Loki confront his painful experiences and save the kidnapped elf child?

Warnings: Rated M for sexual content-Loki/Thor. This story contains rape, torture and Mpreg

Author's note's: I have tried to edit this story but I apologize for any errors I might have missed.

Chapter 9: First taste of Pain

The skin on his chest felt like it was on fire. The cell Loki was in was nothing more than a hollowed out opening in the cave wall, like a natural closet almost. The floor was soft earth that met cold stone that formed a wall all around him. The only light in the cell came from a single lantern that hung from the ceiling. The light burning inside cast an eerie, amber colored glow all around Loki.

It was not much but just enough for Loki to be able to examine his chest. The skin on his chest felt it was burning. He could barely see it but there was indeed a mark there upon his chest. Lines, like a brand, marked him with some strange symbol.

The symbol was that of the five pointed pentagram surrounded by strange runes. It was a familiar symbol but it was inverted and Loki knew that to be a mark of dark magic. For the inversion of any magic symbol meant the shutting out of the light for the negative path of darkness.

Loki had little time to decipher anything else. The ghastly wooden door to his cell slammed open and two men barged in. Loki could not tell if they were the same two men who had handled him before but that really did not matter. These men were equally unpleasant and they descended upon Loki like predators on doomed prey.

One man reached out, buried his fingers in Loki's hair and pulled him to his feet. Loki cried out, feeling his hair nearly being ripped out of his scalp. Once on his feet he was grabbed by his upper arms and spirited away.

Loki knew instantly that he was being taken to the chamber where all those hideous devices were kept. He knew that without having to be told but he still felt his heart tremble when he was shoved over the threshold of that room. Also, as he expected, Malekith was there as well.

The dark elf said nothing. He only made a gesture to his cohorts, a command apparently, which they quickly executed. Loki was shoved over to a chair and pushed into it. Just as quickly, his wrists were tied to the arms of the chair. Loki gritted his teeth and could feel the harsh, dry twine of the rope threads biting into the flesh of his wrists.

One of the men buried his fingers in Loki's hair and gripped tightly. Loki winced and bit back the cry that threatened. The man holding his hair used his free hand to grip Loki's face. His thumb pressed one side of Loki's face while his fingers were on the other side. The man pressed painfully hard. Loki was forced to open his mouth to prevent the inside of his cheeks from being scraped against his teeth.

The next thing Loki knew was that the other man was standing in front of him shoving a utensil of some kind into his mouth. A bland tasting glob of gruel or something had been deposited into his mouth. Loki wanted to spit it out but the man holding his face quickly forced his mouth shut.

Loki was continuously force fed. His stomach began to feel full and he feared he would be sick if this kept up. Thankfully, it finally stopped. The two men backed off and Loki spent a minute or two desperately trying not to vomit.

"I really do not wish to proceed this way but you need to eat." Malekith said as he approached Loki.

Loki scowled at the dark elf and thought how wonderful it would be to vomit everything that had been crammed down his throat all over the dark elf.

"If it is not your wish to force me then why do it still?" As he spoke, Loki braced himself for possible retribution from his captor.

"Would you have eaten willingly? I offered you fruit, your favorite if I'm not mistaken yesterday, and you turned it down."

Loki made no answer. Malekith did not wait long before continuing. "So long as you still insist on playing this game of resistance, I will be forced to take extreme measures."

"Go right along with your measures. It is only yourself that you damn." Loki was terrified of his own words. It was no smart thing to tempt his dangerous captor. But it was true. Loki knew his father would come to rescue him. And when he did, The Allfather would make short work of Malekith.

Malekith only smirked. "So, you still believe your beloved father will come to save you. Such faith you have in him."

Loki turned away from the dark elf's mocking gaze. "He's my father. Why would I not have faith in him?"

Malekith chuckled darkly. "Very well, keep your faith. It will not protect you."

Malekith pursed his lips and gestured to his men. Loki could here their footsteps, as heavy as they were hasty, coming up from behind him.

"He will come for me." Loki persisted.

The men removed his bonds and pulled him from the chair. He struggled against them but it was useless. He did not have the strength to defend against such strong people.

The men dragged their prisoner over to a stone arch way in the chamber. Chains with manacles at the ends dangled from the arch's center point. Loki tried not to make a sound while his wrists were lifted over his head and placed into the manacles.

Long had he stopped telling himself that all this was a dream. No nightmare could conjure the fear he felt splinter into every vein in his body. The manacles clicked shut and the cruel metal devices held his wrists painfully tight. This was too real and it was about to get worse.

Malekith came to stand before Loki. "You love your father so much yet look at what he is allowing to happen to you."

Loki couldn't help his trembling. He was going to be hurt, he was going to feel pain and there was nothing he could do to stop it. He reached into his soul and tried to remind himself of who he was. He was Loki Odinson and prince of Asgard. He had to be strong.

"My father will come. He's looking for me, I know it."

Malekith looked coldly into Loki's eyes. "Then why hasn't he found you? He must not be looking hard enough."

Loki growled and tried to lunge at Malekith. It cost him dearly to do so for the manacles bit into his flesh and broke the skin. Loki could feel the sting and the feel of blood beginning to seep out of the wounds.

"You think I'm stupid? You've done something; you're using some kind of magic to hide me. My father will use every resource get past your blocks and when he does he will make you wish you were never born."

Malekith struck Loki across the face. Loki grunted and felt the taste of blood in his mouth. The next thing Loki heard was the tearing of fabric. The men had ripped open the back of his shirt. The fabric of the ruined garment hung from his torso in tatters.

There was a terrible cracking sound that cut through the air with sickening potency. It was quickly followed a line of fire igniting across Loki's back.

The boy sucked in a gulp of air and threw his head back. His body arched and became taught like a bow string. Three more times, Loki would hear the crack and feel the line of fire on his back before he truly grasped what was happening.

He was being whipped. The torture had begun. It was pain beyond description and Loki did not know how long he would be able to take it without screaming.

Five more lashes were dealt to Loki's back before Malekith made a gesture to the man doing the whipping to stop.

Loki was breathing hard and fast. Sweat gathered all over him giving his body and rolled down his skin in heavy drops.

The dark elf put his fingers under Loki's chin and tipped his face up. "Do you still believe in your father now? Look at what your faith in him is costing you."

Malekith released Loki and the lashing began once again.

Loki eventually stopped trying to count the lashes. His back felt entirely on fire and he could feel the wounds sting as beads of sweat rolled down his back and into the bloodied lines left by the whip.

At one point he dared to open his eyes and on the ground he could see tiny droplets of blood mixed with the earth at his feet.

His mouth was completely dry and his throat was raw from the screams he could no longer suppress. His legs could barely support him anymore and he wondered how many more lashes he would be able to take before his knees buckled and failed him.

He longed to lose conciseness and escape into a world of darkness. It never happened. He was vaguely aware of a tingling sensation coming from the mark upon his chest.

Was this the curse at work? Was it keeping him from losing consciousness; making it so he had no choice but to keep enduring the torture?

The man who had been whipping him finally admitted his fatigue and handed the whip over to his cohort. Loki sobbed, the torture was going to continue, wish a fresh tormentor no less.

Carry on it did. More sweat covered his body and blood fell to ground to be absorbed by the dirt.

Loki could not think. His body acted automatically; drawing and exhaling breath. When his knees finally gave out Loki was left dangling completely by his wrists. This made breathing even more difficult. He looked up and saw Malekith still standing before him. There was a glint of expectation in the dark elf's eyes.

Malekith was waiting for him to break under the torture. That was the point of all this; to push Loki to his most extreme limit so that he would agree to join Malekith just to escape the pain.

Loki shook his head. He would not betray his family or his realm. His father would come for him. He resolved himself to wait. In doing so he had dammed himself to the torture.

Lashes were dealt to every inch of Loki's back. The whip rained fire upon his flesh until there was no room left in his mind for hope. There was only pain and he could not escape. Loki endured the torture until both his tormentors were completely exhausted.

Loki was dimly aware of the men freeing him from the manacles. Was it over? Were they done hurting him?

Without the chains to hold him, Loki plummeted to the ground. His legs had lost their strength long ago and he lay on the ground completely helpless.

"Pick him up." He heard Malekith say.

Each man took a hold of one of Loki's arms and hoisted him up onto his knees. The pulling of his arms made his skin stretch and caused further aggravation to his wounds. A raspy hiss was all Loki was able to manage despite the intense pain he was in.

Malekith knelt down so that he was eye-level with his prisoner. Once more, he grabbed Loki by his chin and made him look up. "This is but a taste of the pain in store should you decide to keep resisting me. The choice is entirely up to you. However I am sure you have noticed that you were able to take all that without losing consciousness."

Loki knew what Malekith was referring to. It was the curse that had been placed upon him.

"Ultimately, the curse is designed to keep you alive. So bare that in mind while you wait for your beloved father.

"I implore you to reconsider my offer. Because I promise that you will be in constant, inescapable pain so long as you resist me."

Malekith released him and the men proceeded to drag him back to his cell. Once they arrived at his cell, the door was pushed open and Loki was flung inside.

Loki lay on the ground in the middle of the room with nothing but the sound of his breathing to focus on. The sweat and blood had begun to dry on his body and he began to shiver.

He survived the beating. It had hurt and he had screamed but he had survived. Malekith's words about the workings of the curse gave frightening affirmation to what Loki had earlier suspected.

"Father," Loki whispered in the shadows of his cell. "I will try to hold on."

In his heart, he wondered how long he might be able to do that.

TBC Please reviewJ


	10. Darkening Tactics

Paste your document here...

Title: Face the Shadows

Author:Noelwing

Email: noelwing

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of the Marvel universe.

Summary: When the nephew of elf royalty is kidnapped by Malekith, Frey goes to Asgard for help. For Loki, the incident ignites long buried memories of the pain and anguish he suffered at the hands of the Dark Elf. Will Thor be able to help Loki confront his painful experiences and save the kidnapped elf child?

Warnings: Rated M for sexual content-Loki/Thor. This story contains rape, torture and Mpreg

Author's note's: I have tried to edit this story but I apologize for any errors I might have missed. Also, it's going to get pretty angsty from here for a while. I never intended for it to get this way but I find that it is better to put things down as they come, in the way that they rather than to waste time censoring them. As always, any questions, comments or reviews are welcome. I would like to thank all the people who have been keeping up with this story.

Chapter 10: Darkening Tactics

Loki stopped thinking of what he was going through as a nightmare. A nightmare was something one eventually escaped from by waking. Loki would wake only to find himself in that same horrible place.

He did not know how many days had gone by. He did not know whether it was day or night. The men, who were merely faceless minions to him, would drag him from the cell and take him to that horrible chamber where they did their work.

Malekith would often come before the torture began. He would ask Loki if he was ready to forsake his life and begin anew as his apprentice.

"It is all in your hands to make this stop Loki." The dark elf would tell him. "You need only make the right decision."

Always those words incited bitter laughter from the captive prince. "The 'right decision' as in betraying my family." He would say defiantly.

Loki knew he was doing himself no favors by making the dark elf angry with him. Aside from the hope of rescue, irritating Malekith was something that kept Loki's spirits up. And Loki still believed his father would come for him. Ironically, it was that faith in his father that cost him so.

"Very well, see how your devotion to you father rewards you." Malekith would say before making his exit and leaving Loki in the hands his tormentors for the day.

The men would strip him of his shirt and secure his wrists in the shackles that dangled from ceiling. And the torture would begin.

That was the routine.

Flogging seemed to be the method of choice. One man or another would take his turn in bestowing lash after lash upon Loki's back. Loki would try as hard as he could for as long as he could not to scream. His tormentors seemed to know that and would actually take wagers on who would be the one to make Loki scream first. Such delight they took in making games of his pain.

Loki was positive they were mortals. It was not uncommon practice for those of the realms to employ mortals of Midgard to do their dirty work. It was common knowledge that, if well compensated (usually with treasures or other material items) mortals were willing to follow anyone or do just about anything.

One man, who Loki identified as Graybeard, was particularly brutal and Loki came to fear him more than any of the others. He was slightly older than his cohorts. His face was wrinkled with menacing gray eyes and a gray beard: hence Loki's name for him. He was just as brutal in handling Loki as the others but what made him stand out was the way he looked at Loki.

Sometimes, during their breaks from the torture sessions, Loki would notice Graybeard leering at him. Loki would turn his head away or shut his eyes to that man but that did little to nothing to ease him. Loki could always feel when that man was looking at him. It made his skin crawl.

Eventually, the torture sessions would come to an end and Loki, often too spent to walk on his own, would be dragged by his arms back to his cell.

"You're going to die here you know," One of his tormentors would say sometimes. "Why keep hoping for people who don't give a damn about you?"

Loki would then be tossed into his cell, landing hard on the dirt floor. Their words would echo in his mind long after they were gone. It frightened him to think that he might die in this, at the hands of these people. To die never seeing his family again, not being able to say goodbye was the worst fate he believed he could suffer.

Loki did not believe death would be his fate, not if Malekith had anything to do with it. The torment he had been through thus far had taxed his body greatly. Furthermore, he was not fed or watered on any regular basis either.

Such treatment would take its toll on even the heartiest of Gods and Loki was still a child. It was the curse Malekith had put on him. It was some kind of dark magic that sustained his body beyond what was naturally possible.

Loki feared that if rescue did not come soon, he might go insane from the torture. The possibility that rescue may not even come at all was beginning to take hold.

Loki awoke to the sound of the doors to his cell being slammed open. The men, Graybeard being one of them, entered grabbed him and so on and so fourth.

Instead of being shackled from the cave ceiling, Loki was placed in a chair with his wrists tied to the arms and his ankles tied to the legs. The chair was made of crude wood, definitely designed to cause great discomfort. The ropes were of rough woven twine that threatened to tear the skin if he moved too much.

Loki could not help but to squirm for his back was covered with lashes from previous torture sessions. The ropes held him flush against the back of the chair causing his already injured skin to burn painfully.

Malekith was there and only watched while the men carried out their work. When finished, one of the men brought a chair for his master and Malekith sat down in front of Loki. That man then took his leave while Graybeard remained.

Loki could feel himself begin to sweat under the elf's malicious gaze. This was the first time Malekith had been this close to him physically in a while. It made Loki feel incredibly vulnerable.

"Tell me, are you still waiting for your father to come and rescue you?" Malekith asked casually.

Loki kept silent for he would not indulge Malekith. His stubbornness cost him. Malekith dealt Loki a vicious backhand to his face. The strike came so fast and hard that Loki could not suppress the yelp that followed the blow.

The youth was stunned and sat gasping in the chair. When Malekith raised his hand a second time, Loki flinched and braced for another strike.

"I asked you a question."

"I…I am." Loki could not control the tremble in his voice. He was frightened and he knew that Malekith could see it. So there was no use in trying to put on a brave face and Loki hated himself for it.

"Then it will grieve you than to learn that Odin is no longer in Alfheim. He has gone back to Asgard."

Loki gasped. "No, it can't be true." The elf was lying, he had to be. Loki could not believe that his father would just abandon him.

"He'll come back for me." Loki spoke with all the defiance he could muster.

"Odin will not come back for you." Malekith said with cold finality.

Malekith nodded and Graybeard, who had been standing behind Loki quietly, came forward. He carried with him and iron rod; its pointed tip burning brightly like the color of molten lava.

Loki's green eyes widened, his mouth opened only to emit the tiniest yelp. His eyes went to the red hot poker to Malekith and back again.

"Your family has forgotten you. No one is coming for you." Malekith waved his hand, an indication for the man to proceed.

Loki could do nothing to suppress the sob that escaped him. The man approached him with sickening slowness and Loki could not look away from the hot poker he held in his gloved hand.

Five steps, three steps; the man was right in front of him. Loki shut his eyes and turned his face away. The poker descended and pressed against Loki's right thigh.

Loki could hear a terrible, ear ripping shriek all around him. It was a sound as alien as it was terrifying to him. What could possibly make such a sound? He realized with detached horror that the sound was coming from him.

The shrieking was quickly followed by the sickening smell of charred fabric and burning flesh. Loki felt like he had stepped outside of his body and he could see himself tied to a chair while the red-hot poker was continually pressed to him.

His head lolled over the top of the chair, his mouth open wide and screaming. It was too painful to count how many times he was branded. His world shrank to a place where there was only pain.

"Enough!" Malekith announced. The man stepped away and returned the poker to the pit of hot, burning coals.

Loki was sobbing. He wished dearly that he could just slip into unconsciousness and escape all of this. The curse was at work. Loki could feel its energy tingling in him, keeping him awake.

Malekith had remained in the chair the whole time. This was the first session in a while that Malekith had actually stayed while Loki was tortured.

"How much more are you willing to endure for someone who does not truly love you?"

Loki only moaned in agony. He was sick from the dark elf's words.

"If Odin loves you as much as you believe he does, than why has he abandoned you knowing how weak and vulnerable you are?"

"What are you talking about," Loki managed to get out. His voice sounded cracked and weak.

"Oh, I believe you know. You have been aware of it since you were very young. You love your father, mother and brother very much. Yet, your parents do not love you the same way they do your brother, do they?"

Loki flinched. Deep down, he did indeed feel different. Listening to Malekith express knowledge of that feeling made Loki feel all the more exposed.

Malekith continued on. "You may have a strong intellect, impressive for your age even. But you are seldom seen for that intellect. No, all anyone sees when they look at you is a confounding mystery.

"Thor is still young but garners such notoriety for his strength and character. You, on the other hand, are dark, pale and meager."

Loki's finger nails began to dig into the wood of the chair. How could Malekith possibly know all of this? It was true, at times Loki felt as though he was eclipsed by his extroverted older brother.

Everything seemed to come so easily for Thor; friends, respect and especially the love and attention of their father. In the bottom of Loki's heart, he did indeed feel jealous of Thor.

"I'll wager that you are especially envious of Thor right now. If you were as strong as him then maybe you would be able to fight your way out this."

"Stop it!" Loki groaned. He did not want to hear anymore.

Malekith grinned maliciously. "Such a shame you are. No proud family of Asgard would want such a weak person in their family."

"Quiet!" Loki yelled.

"Odin only stayed for as long as he had to, for appearances sake. It has been long enough now for him to be justified in giving you up for dead.

"It is the perfect opportunity to be rid of you. You, who has shamed him so much with your weakness."

"SHUT-UP!" Loki shouted before spiting in the dark elf's arrogant face.

Malekith jumped back and wiped the spit from his face. He was as disgusted as he was surprised.

"You're one to talk. You're so evil and twisted your own race, the most disgusting of them all, rejected you." Loki spat every word with as much venom as possible.

Retribution was swift. Malekith reached out with his slender fingers, grasped one of Loki's burned thighs and squeezed. Loki screamed and struggled, uselessly, against the pain. The ropes holding him sawed into his skin and began to turn red from blood.

"You bring this on yourself Loki." He gave one last squeeze before releasing him. He then dealt several blows to Loki's face. The youth's head snapped from left to right as each side was mercilessly pummeled.

When Malekith was done, he was out of breath and sweating. Loki's face was numb and his nose bloodied. His left eye in particular felt incredibly painful and Loki could barley see out of it. He was sure it would swell shut very soon.

"I promise you one thing Loki; no matter how much or for how long you resist me, you will never see Asgard ever again."

Malekith commanded Graybeard to take Loki back to his cell before storming out of the chamber. Loki was in pain and felt sick to his stomach. His words had cost him dearly. However, he did manage to get a shot off the dark elf with his words. He took pride in it.

Graybeard cut Loki's ropes and hoisted him out of the chair. The middle aged man half dragged, half carried Loki the whole way back to his cell. Loki hated being so close to Graybeard given how the man made feel. But as he could not walk, he was just going to have to endure.

When they reached his cell, Loki expected the man to toss him inside. He braced for just as much. That was not what happened. The man carried Loki inside and continued hold onto to him.

Loki began to tremble when the man pulled him so that his back was flush against his chest. The pressure from the man's squeeze enflamed the lashes that still marred Loki's back

The man suddenly jerked Loki to the right, causing his head to snap in that direction. The man cradled his face in the space of the left side of Loki's neck and shoulder and inhaled deeply.

A wave of nausea washed over Loki. Already he could feel the bile rising in his throat. Just what was this sick man trying to do to him?

Graybeard opened his mouth and ran his tongue along the length of Loki's neck. At the same time, one of his hands plunged down in between Loki's legs and squeezed.

Loki cried out and clawed at the man's arms. Graybeard let go immediately and Loki fell to the ground. Using the last bit of adrenaline, Loki crawled away from the man and huddled against the wall of his cell.

Graybeard looked at him with predatory eyes and chuckled. Thankfully, that was all he did before exiting the cell and slamming the door shut.

Loki rubbed is hands all over himself, trying to scrub off the man's filthy touch. He could not stop himself from shaking.

Malekith had said that Odin had gone back to Asgard. Loki did not want to think it but it was possible that his father had to return to attend his duties as a king. However, that did not mean his father would not still be looking for him.

The thought of his father not being in the same realm anymore made Loki feel lonelier than ever. Today had been the worst yet. Malekith was upping his game and Loki feared what else the dark elf had in store for him.

Loki eventually made his way over to a pile of rocks in his cell. In that pile, he had a flask of water and a few scraps of food he had been saving. He pulled out the flask of water took a sip and then sprinkled a few drops onto the burns on his legs.

His burned flesh protested angrily. Loki had to bite down on his sleeve to keep from crying out completely. The pain soon died down and Loki was able to think about other things.

He began to think that perhaps it was time that he try and find a way to get out on his own.

TBC: Please review J


	11. Turn for the Worse

Paste your document here...

Title: Face the Shadows

Author:Noelwing

Email: noelwing

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of the Marvel universe.

Summary: When the nephew of elf royalty is kidnapped by Malekith, Frey goes to Asgard for help. For Loki, the incident ignites long buried memories of the pain and anguish he suffered at the hands of the Dark Elf. Will Thor be able to help Loki confront his painful experiences and save the kidnapped elf child?

Warnings: Rated M for sexual content-Loki/Thor. This story contains rape, torture and Mpreg

Author's notes: I apologize for the long delay in getting this chapter posted. This is kind of a pinnacle chapter and I wanted to get it right. Or, as close to right as possible. I must warn that this chapter contains rape. Therefore reader's discretion is advised. I have also gone through and edited this chapter but I apologize for any errors I may have missed.

Chapter 11: Turn for the Worse

The incident with Graybeard had left Loki more shaken than anything else he had already been through. No one had ever put their hands on him in such a way before and it made him feel so disgusted. The mere memory of the man's touch made Loki's skin crawl.

In his heart, Loki still hoped and waited for rescue. Malekith had told him that his father had left to return to Asgard. Loki was smart enough to know not to pay heed to anything the terrible elf told him. Still, doubt had taken root and was beginning to grow.

The incident with Graybeard only allowed for that doubt to blossom into desperation. Loki had to do something. It was just a question of what, how and when?

Several more days (or, he could only assume that much time had passed) went by before the guards came for him again. As usual, they collected him with their harsh handling and took him to the torture chamber.

Once inside, he was shoved into a chair. "Sit and don't move." One of the burly men commanded. That same man stood and kept his eye on Loki while the other one began busying himself with some tools on a near by table.

Loki knew it was one of their antics, to raise his fear by fiddling around with or arguing over which cruel devices they would use on him while he watched. He hated to admit it, even if only to himself, but it worked.

He wondered if this would be one of those days where he was tied to the chair or would be hung from the ceiling. Ultimately it did not matter how they chose to restrain him, the end result would be the same.

A sudden shriek drew the attention of both Loki and his guard. The man who had been selecting the tools of the day had apparently cut his hand and was bleeding badly.

'Too bad it was not his wrist' Loki thought bitterly.

"You dammed idiot," Said the man who had been keeping watch over Loki before storming over to his wounded comrade. The situation went from unusual to downright strange. The two men began to throw insults, even shove at each other. All the while leaving Loki unattended and unrestrained.

Loki looked to the chamber door and saw that it was left slightly ajar. He gasped with the realization that this just might be the opportunity he needed. He could try and make a run for it.

Loki could hear his heart beating in his ears like a loud drum. He took and deep breath and before even thinking, he was standing up. His eyes kept shifting from the open and apparently unguarded door, and the unruly men. Loki held his breath and began creeping over to the door.

The steps required to reach the door were the longest and most nerve wracking Loki had ever taken in his life. When he pushed the door open enough and stepped over the threshold, it felt surreal. Loki looked to his left and then his right: there was nobody there. It was just a long tunnel in either direction.

It was only then that Loki stopped to think. To just get up and try to run without a plan was madness. Yet, it was just as stupid to have remained sitting there and let and this opportunity pass him by.

Loki had only stepped outside the torture chamber but he knew he had already come too far. He licked his lips, picked the tunnel to his left and took off running. His heart was beating faster than he knew possible, his hands were shaking and his throat was going dry from his fast paced breathing.

The tunnel went on and on. The only light was being provided by small lanterns that were hanging from the ceiling. The further Loki went, the greater the distance between each lantern became.

Loki paused beneath one of the lanterns. It did not give much light but some would be more useful than none. However, a glowing lantern in a dark tunnel was as good as a path straight to him.

He had not the time to keep weighing the possibilities; he reached up and snatched the lantern from its hook and was off again.

It was not long at all before was glad he had the light with him. The trail of hanging lanterns came to a complete stop. The absence of light fixtures meant that this area of the tunnel was seldom, if at all, used. He was not sure if this was good or bad.

But there was something different in the air around him: it was not so stagnant. The air smelled cool and moist and Loki began to wonder if perhaps there was a water source somewhere. It made sense if there was, after all Malekith and his minions did need water.

He followed the scent which was soon accompanied by the sound of falling drops. The darkness was so encompassing by now it was almost painful. The tiny amber glow of the lantern only stretched three or four feet in front of him.

The sound of water dripping became louder and the air around began to feel heavy with moisture. The ground beneath his feet went from crude earth to fine grains of sand that gave way beneath his feet.

When his right foot stepped into water and connected with the slimy rock beneath the surface, Loki gasped and jumped back. He thrust the lantern in front of him and he could see the dull, amber glow reflected on the surface of the black water.

His eyes, though grown accustomed to the dark, could still barley make out his surroundings. The water appeared to be still, not moving in any one direction. Most likely this was just a spring and not a flowing water source.

That was disappointing. A flowing water source could have been a way out of the cave system. Still, Loki could not ignore the sudden thirst that overcame him in the presence of water. He knelt down with the lantern on the ground next to him, plunged his cupped hands into the water and drank from them.

To his surprise, the water tasted quite clean and not tainted. He gulped down two more handfuls before stopping to recap his situation.

He did not think he had been running for that long but the silence around him was more unsettling than relieving. Surely his escape would be noticed by now. Malekith was not just going to let him get away either. Not when he claimed so vehemently to wish to turn Loki to his cause.

"What am I going to do now?" He whispered but the gaping cavern made his voice echo all around him. It reminded him of the sound of thunder undulating out from a distance: soft but not diminished.

He was utterly alone now and aside from having gotten away from his tormentors, his situation as a whole, had not much improved. He had gone from being a captive to being lost within the enemy stronghold.

"Heimdall, I don't know if you can hear me," Loki whispered (only to have his voice reverberate all around him again) "If you can, I am so scared."

"As well you should be."

The voice came from behind him. Loki snapped around to see Graybeard standing over him. "What are you doing here?" The man asked mockingly.

Loki blanched as the man stood over him. The next thing Loki knew Graybeard had his fingers buried in his long, raven hair and was pulling him to his feet.

"The master would like a word with you," Was all Graybeard said before he forced Loki to move. Loki's body went lax and he forwarded no further resistance. The man was taking him to Malekith and Loki could not even begin to fathom what the dark elf would do to him in retribution for his escape attempt.

After going back to the more familiar tunnels and then through some unfamiliar ones, they came to a stop in front of what looked like a cave wall. Graybeard raised his free hand into the air and Loki heard him mutter a few words while he kept his eyes focused on the cave wall.

The wall began to quake as magic runes became visible for a brief second before vanishing again. A line of light appeared and etched its way into the form of an arch. The line glowed brightly and opened like a real door.

Loki barely had time to look beyond that door before Graybeard shoved him inside. Loki stumbled to a stop and Graybeard came up behind him. "I found him by the water sir," He said burying his fingers in Loki's hair again.

Loki did not even look up. He knew who Graybeard was talking to.

Malekith regarded his minion with a favorable glance. "You've done very well. Please wait outside while I have a word with my protégé."

Graybeard nodded and released Loki and then did as he was asked. The stone door closed behind him leaving Loki alone with Malekith.

The dark elf sat behind a lavish wooden desk in the middle of the chamber. This chamber was nothing like any other place Loki had seen. The chamber, with its fleece covered floor, many candelabras (which lit the room tremendously) and bookcases with shelves entirely full, was more like a study. It occurred to Loki that this chamber most likely belonged to Malekith.

Loki tried to ignore the gaze of the dark elf upon him though he could feel it most potently. Being in this room, with its deceptive comforts, did not help. Loki was still spent from his earlier exertions. His fatigue was made worse with the added anticipation of what Malekith would do to him for trying to escape.

"He's a very good tracker," Malekith said at long last. "I knew he would be able to find you."

"Who? Graybeard?" Loki spoke without even thinking. He seemed to be doing that a lot today.

"Graybeard? Is that what you call him?" Malekith asked. He looked genuinely amused.

"I suppose, aside from yours, I know no one else's name in this place. I'm beginning to think you and I are the only people who even have names."

Malekith actually chuckled. "They have names, I'm sure, but in they end they are only minions. All I need to know is that they obey me. If they do, I reward them. Most prefer spells that enhance their strength and longevity.

"Our friend Graybeard wished to improve his tracking skills. A gift he has been able to put to good use."

Not that it mattered but Loki had wondered the origins of Malekith's minions and why it was that they were able to overcome him with their strength. Turns out their abilities were enhanced by Malekith's magic. Though their cruelty, Loki was sure, came wholly from their wicked hearts.

"It was very foolish of you to try and run, especially when you did not even know where you were going. Surely you must have been aware of that. I must admit that I am surprised, I honestly expected much more rationality from you."

Loki raked his hand through his disheveled hair. "I don't give a damn about what you expect from me." Loki shouted. "I have no more wish to be your protégé now than I did when you first took me. You can have those men beat me all you want but I will not stop wanting to go back to my family."

Malekith bolted to his feet. His gold eyes burned and his dual colored face contorted into something akin to a demon. "Your misguided devotion vexes me. I have told you already, Odin has abandoned you.

"Must you continue to force me to put you to more pain? Because that how it will be until you until you either join me or lose your mind."

Loki did not doubt the dark elf's words for a second. The stress he was under was just as bad as the physical pain from the injuries inflicted upon him. Still, Malekith's vocalization of his own frustrations ignited something rebellious in Loki. It goaded him on, unwise though it was. He could not resist the chance to get further under Malekith's skin.

"If all my resistance achieves is your vexation than any pain I have to endure to do that is well worth it."

Malekith came from behind that desk and was upon Loki in an instant. The dark elf slapped the boy across the face. "Is that so?" Malekith grabbed Loki by his upper right arm. He forcefully began to push Loki towards the door. He spoke the enchantment and the stone door appeared and opened.

"You say frustrating me is worth any pain. I should like to test that."

Malekith shoved Loki over the threshold. Graybeard was waiting there, just as he was bidden. "I surrender Loki to you and the other men entirely. He is yours to do with as you please. The curse is designed to keep him alive so worry not."

Loki knew he should be afraid but that rebellious spark was still present. "I don't care what you let happen to me. The last word will be mine when my father brings the wrath of the nine realms upon."

"I fear neither Odin nor his wrath. He will not come for what is not his."

Loki's face turned to ashen. His voice became paralyzed and his reality became confined by the dark elf's next words.

Malekith smiled triumphantly as he continued. "You are not Odin's son. Odin is not your father."

Malekith had been insinuating something about Odin since Loki woke up in captivity. Loki never imagined it would something like what he just heard.

'No, don't listen' Loki told himself. 'Malekith will say whatever he has to in order to get me to turn to him'

"You are lying." Loki spoke up finally. He spoke even as Graybeard took hold of him.

"It is no lie. You are not even of Asgard let alone the child of its sovereign."

"LIAR, LIAR!" Loki Shouted.

"Take him away." Malekith ordered before turning his back and disappearing back into his chambers.

Graybeard took Loki away, to where, Loki couldn't even guess. Malekith's words had been so unexpected that Loki could not think about anything else. It was only until they came to a stop that Loki turned his attention to the situation at hand.

Graybeard had brought him to an enormous chamber with stone columns (most likely carved by magic) that reached to the ceiling. Torches in sconces perched on every face of the columns lit this massive cavern. Additional light was provided by braziers that were here and there.

There were several wooden long tables that were made from thick beams lined up one next to another. The layout reminded Loki of military dining hall. He had seen many of them in Asgard only this place was rather filthy. And the men who sat at these tables (there were only a mere handful that Loki could see) were no soldiers.

These were the men's barracks. Loki supposed Graybeard would take him to the torture chamber. Yet having been brought here was just as frightening. It became more so when Graybeard's fellow men realized he had Loki with him.

"Has our guest missed us so much that he has decided to pay us a visit?" One of the men said before taking a big gulp from his stein.

"The little prince has offended the master greatly." Graybeard proclaimed. "So he is going to be our guest until he learns to reflect on his conduct." The other men laughed and it was the most disturbing sound Loki had ever heard.

Graybeard shoved Loki over to the nearest table, lifted him up and dropped him on the table's surface. He slammed Loki down onto his back and Loki was forced to stay like that with his legs dangling over the edge.

Loki's heart beat so fast he thought it would soon burst. His needles of pain pricked the still unhealed lash wounds and he squirmed with discomfort. Loki raised his arms to try and push Graybeard away from him. The man punched him in the face and Loki's arms plummeted down to his sides.

The next few minutes passed with the sounds of tearing fabric and the shouts of men rumbling in his ears. Gray beard had torn what was left of Loki's clothes from his body, not leaving even the slightest stitch.

"No, don't…" Loki pleaded weakly as Graybeard positioned himself between his prone legs. Loki shut his eyes and turned his head away when he saw Graybeard opening his pants.

"Hold his arms down," Graybeard commanded. Two of his comrades did so. Loki was helpless as the man started to grope his body. Loki kept his eyes tightly shut but that did not stop the tears from spilling out.

Graybeard tried several times to kiss him on the lips. Loki tossed his head from left to right, denying the man his goal. When Loki actually tried to bite, Graybeard slapped him in the mouth. The blow tore his lips and Loki could taste blood on his tongue.

"The little princess has some fight left. This might be fun after all." Graybeard thrust his body forward and Loki could feel the man breeching him.

Loki did not recognize the screams but he knew they were his. He struggled pitifully as Graybeard pummeled his body over and over. Loki felt like he was being split in two.

Graybeard drew genuine pleasure from the violation he bestowed on his victim. "I'm your first, aren't I?" He whispered sickeningly soft into Loki's ear. "I know a virgin when I fuck one."

Loki sobbed at the man's crass language. He screamed and tried to struggle again. All that did was make his tormentor to push harder.

Loki cursed himself for his weakness. He had not the strength to fight the man and stop what was happening to him. This would shame his family greatly and forever.

Eventually Graybeard's body stiffened and he came with a groan. Loki lay shaking beneath him. His green eyes stared up blankly at the ceiling.

"That was most enjoyable." He whispered into Loki's ear before snaking his tongue over his victim's neck. When the man withdrew from his body, it was an entirely new pain and Loki yelped.

"Alright, who's next?"

'No, not more' Loki thought dreadfully as he remained on the table under restraint.

A voice addressed Graybeard's question. "Back Off and I will show you how it's done."

Loki dared to look up. He saw a man with a muscular build and dark features come forward. Loki made the mistake of making eye contact with this man.

"Yes," He said lasciviously. "I'll make you bleed and I will make you enjoy it."

Loki felt himself being flipped over onto his stomach. The man came over him, pinning him with his weight. Again, Loki was powerless to fight back as he was being raped once more. The men took their turns with Loki; getting on top of him one after another until Loki had endured every last one of them.

When it was finally, blessedly over, Loki was dragged off to a chamber and tossed inside. "This is only the begging little one," Said the person who had brought him here before shutting chamber and leaving.

Loki lay sprawled on the chamber floor. He was more drained now than he thought he could ever be. Underneath his pain he could feel the tingling of the curse working; preventing his body from slipping to the point of possible death.

Sleep eventually took him yet he found no peace or sanctuary there either. He had nightmare after nightmare of his shame being revealed to Asgard. He could see the looks of disgust upon the people's faces and here there words of disappointment.

Worst of all was looking upon Thor, his father and mother only to see them turn their backs to him.

Loki was alone with only the sound of his breaking heart to listen to.

TBC: Please Review


End file.
